Crucify myself
by Dyva
Summary: Entstanden aus einem Yaoi-WK-RPG. Pairing: Youji/Schu; AyaxYouji Warning: Lemon, Rape, Dark, Angst, Drama NC-17
1. Default Chapter

Autoren: Nordi und Diva, Paul ist bloß unbeteiligter Moderator ^-^   
Titel: Crucify myself   
Serie: Weiß Kreuz   
Pairing: Youji/Schu (...und YoujixAya, SchuxBrad...)   
Warnung: Lemon, Dark, Angst, Rape in later chaps...   
Disclaimer: Neither Nordi, Diva nor Paul wants to claim any of the mentioned characters ore the series. It was just one big fun, really ^-^ (And the song by Tori Amos isn't ours neither.)   
  
*   
  
*Paul pops up from nowhere, a micro in his hands*   
"Der folgende Film ist nicht für Zuschauer unter 16 Jahren geeignet."   
*Der Vorhang fährt hoch, die Menge halt den Atem an.*   
*popcornverteil* *trailereinspiel*   
  
-- Psychoproductions proudly present:   
The "Crucify myself" RPG donated by our beautiful Nordi =^-^=   
  
Starring: Nordlicht as "Youji" the one and only playboy we would let our hearts be taken from   
Diva as "Schuldig" our beloved demon who just turns anybody's mind upside down --   
  
Nordi and Diva: Well, everbody out there, please have as much fun as we had when writing this. Yeah. *bigfatgrin*   
  
*YoujixSchu-Fanblockcheersup*   
  
"So let's get it up with the film."   
  
*Paul disappears and the movie starts*   
  
*   
  
Crucify myself   
Youji: (9:31 PM) Langsam und nicht wirklich interessiert ließ er seinen nicht mehr allzu klaren Blick über die sich bewegende Menge vor ihm gleiten. Die Finger der rechten Hand trommelten geistesabwesend auf dem Tresen der Bar, dem er den Rücken zugewandt hatte, mit der linken hob er das Vodkaglas an die Lippen und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Sein fünfter, oder schon der sechste? Er erinnerte sich nicht so genau, aber im Prinzip war es ihm egal. Youji hatte Langeweile und genug getrunken, um irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen, welche er am nächsten Morgen mit Sicherheit bereuen würde. Doch auch darüber wollte er sich gerade keine Gedanken machen.   
  
Schuldig: (9:40 PM) "Scheißkälte", zischte er missgelaunt und schüttelte sich. Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können, ausgerechnet bei diesem Wetter zur Innenstadt laufen zu wollen? Schuldig hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an die Stimmung, die zuhause, oder wie auch immer man so eine Unterkunft auch nannte, geherrscht hatte und war froh, raus gekommen zu sein. Jede Kälte war besser als die in Brads Augen. Hör auf daran zu denken, murmelte er und zwang sich, sich auf unterhaltsamere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Sein wacher Blick nahm den Club in Augenschein, suchte mit eingeübter Schnelligkeit nach einer geeigneten Spielfigur. Und fand sie schließlich in überraschender Form.   
Neugierig grinsend tastete er nach ihren Gedanken.   
Hm, kitty, kitty, du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen, deine Freunde würden sich Sorgen um dich machen...hauchte er und stand schon neben Youji, eine Hand wie selbstverständlich auf seiner Seite abgelegt.   
  
Youji: (9:51 PM) In einem etwas nüchternen Zustand hätte ihn der Klang dieser Stimme angespannte Wachsamkeit gestürzt, doch so sah er einfach verblüfft zur Seite und starrte in ein grünes Augenpaar, dass ihn auf beunruhigende Art und Weise anfunkelte. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, dann starrte er demonstrativ auf die Hand an seiner Seite und zischte:   
"Finger weg - sonst ab! Heute bin ich echt gestraft... Okay, 'Schwarz', ich habe keinen Bock auf Ärger... Und raus aus meinem Kopf!"   
Er wunderte sich selbst ein wenig, dass er noch dazu fähig war, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren ohne zu lallen.   
  
Schuldig: (9:59 PM) Schuldig grinste nur und schob die Hand unter Youjis Shirt, die Fingerspitzen provozierend sanft wie tausend kleine Küsse. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass dich jemand anfasst, solltest du dich vielleicht nicht so anziehen." Schuldig begutachtete mit einem spöttischen Blick Youjis mehr als knappes Outfit und ließ die Hand zu seinem Hintern wandern. Während er leicht zupackte, veränderte sich sein Grinsen etwas, wurde anzüglich, verführerisch, das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen blieb.   
"Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst..."   
  
Youji: (10:09 PM) Gegen seinen Willen lief ihm ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken. Für einen winzigen Augenblick drängte sich ein schon aberwitziger Gedanke in den Vordergrund. Warum denn nicht ein wenig entspannen, ein wenig vergessen? Mit eine unwilligen Handbewegung schob er Schuldigs Hand bei Seite. So betrunken er auch war, er vergaß nicht, wer hier neben ihm saß.   
"Reden nennst du so was also?", erwiderte er spöttisch und winkte dem Barkeeper nach einem weiteren Vodka. "Und als Abschluss gibt's ne Kugel in den Kopf?"   
Er sollte gehen, eigentlich sollte er einfach gehen und sich nicht so provozieren lassen.   
  
Schuldig: (10:20 PM) Unbekümmert grinsend zuckte Schuldig mit den Schultern und ließ von ihm ab, vorerst. Stattdessen zog er sich einen plötzlich frei gewordenen Barhocker heran, so nah es nur ging, und setzte sich darauf. Eine Weile begnügte er sich damit, den Ellbogen auf die Theke gestützt dazusitzen und Youji beim Leeren seines Glases zuzusehen, nippte ab und an seinem Drink, den ihm der Barkeeper freundlicherweise spendiert hatte. Als Youji sein Glas abstellte und ein neues ordern wollte, war es ihm genug und er griff nach Youjis Handgelenk. Youji wollte es wegziehen und wandte wütend den Kopf, als Schuldig ihn nicht losließ. Er erwiderte den Blick bloß kühl.   
"Du hast genug gehabt."   
"Das ist ja wohl nicht deine Entscheidung, wenn ich mich betrinke, oder... ‚Schwarz'" Youjis Stimme war beißend scharf vor Abneigung, aber Schuldig quittierte es mit einem weiteren Grinsen. Katz und Maus Spielen machte einfach zu viel Spaß. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sein eigenes Glas abgestellt und die nun freie Hand wieder auf Youjis Hüfte platziert. Er zog ihn näher zu sich.   
"Und natürlich geht es mich etwas an, wie vie du trinkst. Ich will nachher noch was mit dir anfangen können", hauchte er und bemerkte genüsslich, wie Youji zitterte. Oder meinst du, der kleinen Eisprinzessin würde es nicht gefallen, wenn ich ihren Freund ficke?   
  
Youji: (10:31 PM) So etwas geschah selten, aber Youji war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Die nächsten Worte rutschten ihm dann einfach so heraus.   
"Die Eisprinzessin hat es gar nicht zu interessieren, von wem ich mich flachlegen lasse."   
Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bevor er begriff, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Verdammt, er hatte tatsächlich genug getrunken. Noch den letzten Rest seiner Würde rettend setzte er hinzu:   
"Und im Allgemeinen suche ich mir mein 'Spielzeug' selbst aus."   
Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, dieses Augenfunkeln trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn - in vielerlei Hinsicht, wie er unwohl feststellte.   
"Und vermisst Braddy nicht langsam mal sein Schoßhündchen?"   
  
Schuldig: (10:37 PM) Schuldig lachte kalt auf. "Vermissen? Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen." Dann schlich sich das überlegene Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht. "Hm, du und der kleine Eisklotz hatten wohl Stress, was?", hauchte überraschen zärtlich, es klang beinahe... fürsorglich... Ja, beinahe, dachte Youji, wenn da dieses ironische Grinsen nicht wäre. Trotzdem jagten ihm sowohl Schuldigs Stimme als auch sein Blick prickelnde Schauer über den Rücken. Schuldig spürte es, nahm es voller Genugtuung in sich auf. Er lehnte sich noch näher zu Youji, ließ seine Hand kleine kreise über die nackte Haut ziehen. "Sagst du mir, warum oder muss ich auf dein Unterbewusstsein lauschen?"   
  
Youji: (10:54 PM) "Das geht sich gar nichts..." Er brach ab. Als ob sein Gegenüber sich davon beeindrucken lassen würde. Reglos starrte er in Schuldigs Augen, genoss - ja tatsächlich, und wie - seine Berührung. Geh, solange du noch kannst, mahnte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Drauf geschissen! Spielchen spielen konnte er auch, und langsam aber sicher fing dieses Spiel an, ihm Spaß zu machen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich später dafür hassen würde. Obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er das ganze überhaupt überleben würde. Doch gerade den letzten Punkt betrachtete er nüchtern und erachtete ihn schließlich als belanglos.   
Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich, was Schuldig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Dann tauchte er einen Finger in den Drink des Rotschopfes und fuhr damit über die Lippen seines Gegenübers. Sehr langsam beugte er sich schließlich vor, ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen. Der Drink roch süß und schwer und schmeckte auch so, als Youji seine Zungenspitze spielerisch über die Lippen des Deutschen wandern ließ.   
"Hm, Geschmack scheinst du zumindest zu haben."   
  
Schuldig: (11:08 PM) Schuldig war ein bisschen überrascht, hatte es aber eigentlich kommen sehen. Youji war nicht der Mensch, der Versuchungen widerstand. Wunderbar, grinste er und nahm die einladenden Lippen in Beschlag, dann hatten sie ja was gemeinsam. Und Youjis Gedanken, er könne das hier zu *seinem* Spiel machen, waren äußerst unterhaltsam. Sollte er ihn vorerst ruhig behalten. Wenn er nachher flehend unter ihm liegen würde, würde er sich seiner Rolle schon bewusst werden. Du auch, lachte er und schob seine Hand bis zu Youjis Brustwarze, neckte ihn kurz und zog sich dann zurück. Er hatte nur sehen wollen, ob Youji zurückweichen würde. Negativ, gutes Zeichen. Er hielt den Lippenkontakt noch einen Wimpernschlag lang aufrecht, gönnte Youji einen kurzen Vorgeschmack auf seine Zunge, löste sich dann aber. Vorfreude war die schönste Freude. "Wanna dance, Kätzchen?", fragte er und warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf die Tanzfläche. "Ich will sehen, wie sich dein Körper bewegt."   
  
Youji: (11:21 PM) Nun denn, überlegte er resignierend. Wenn man sich einmal auf ein Spiel mit dem Teufel eingelassen hatte, gab es wohl keine Zurück mehr. Einen winzigen Augenblick verschwendete er noch einen Gedanken daran, ob er seinem Gegenüber wohl gewachsen war und sein Stolz verbot ihm, die Frage nicht positiv zu beantworten. Doch nüchtern betrachtet wusste er die wahre Antwort sehr genau. Verflucht, der Bastard war ein Telepath! Er kannte Youji wahrscheinlich besser, als dieser sich selbst kannte. Das einzige, was ihm noch übrig blieb, war das Ganze möglichst zu genießen und das würde er.   
Er ersparte sich jegliche Antwort und zog Schuldig schlicht hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Er drehte sich zu ihm um, fuhr sich kurz über die Lippen und sah dem anderen tief in die Augen, während er langsam und geschmeidig begann, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.   
  
Schuldig: (11:33 PM) Ja, das war jemand, der wusste, wie man das Leben genoss, gerade weil es so beschissen war. Schuldig grinste und drängte sich enger an den warmen Körper, schien die Hitze zu absorbieren und gleichzeitig umso intensivier zurück zu geben. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an Youji, ließ sein Becken gegen seinen Hintern kreisen, deutete ab und zu an, was er alles mit ihm tun könnte. Seine Hände glitten über Youjis Brust, unter sein Shirt, schoben den engen Stoff nach oben. "Kleiner Exhibitionist, was, kitten?" lachte er, doch Youji störte sich nicht daran. Schuldig hatte ja Recht, der Gedanke, sich anderen zu zeigen hatte ihm schon immer gefallen. Sie bewegten sich rhythmisch gegeneinander und Schuldig war nicht überrascht, als Youji den Kopf nach hinten lehnte und ihn in einen Kuss zog. Braves Kitten, dachte er, komm zu Lucifer.   
  
Youji: (11:48 PM) Er war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch das störte ihn nicht.. Das hier war gut, nein nicht nur gut, geradezu berauschend und genau das, was er gerade brauchte. Youji konnte nur hoffen, dass das Versprechen, dass Schuldig in jede seiner Bewegungen legte auch zu erfüllen war. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, brachte seinen Körper mit dem hinter sich in Einklang, ließ sie zu einer einzigen sinnlichen Bewegung verschmelzen. Dementsprechend enttäuscht war er, als die Klänge des Liedes verklangen.   
Langsam drehte er sich herum, legte den Kopf leicht schief. Ob es wohl mal Zeit war, eine neue Erfahrung zu machen? Mal die Zügel aus der Hand zu legen und jemand anderem zu überlassen? Er war sich nicht sicher.   
"Und jetzt?", fragte er leise und rauchig.   
  
Schuldig: (11:57 PM) Diesmal war Schuldigs Grinsen weder überheblich noch hinterhältig, es sah, wie Youji zugeben musste, einfach nur so verboten verführerisch aus, dass es weh tat. "Kommt ganz darauf an, wofür du bereit bist." flüsterte er und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Eine so sinnliche Geste, die Youji beinahe vergessen ließ, wen er da vor sich hatte. Gut. Schuldig sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ich kann dich alles vergessen lassen, Kudou Youji. Die Frauen, dich selbst... *ihn*. Du brauchst keinen von ihnen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Und das ist das einzige Versprechen, auf das du dich bei mir immer verlassen kannst Da war es wieder, das Grinsen, aber Youji schreckte nicht zurück. Schuldig hatte ihn nicht bedroht. Jetzt lag es an ihm zu entscheiden, was er wollte.   
  
Youji: (12:07 AM) "Wofür ich bereit bin?" Er grinste. "Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht schon längst wüsstest." Dabei tippte er sich mit einem Zeigefinger mit einer eindeutigen Geste gegen die Stirn. "Nutze deine Chance, solange ich noch betrunken bin." Er lachte leise, brachte seine Lippen ganz nah ans Ohr des Deutschen und flüsterte: "Vergessen klingt sehr verlockend." Warum Schuldig das tat, war ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gleichgültig. Noch während er sich zurück zog knabberte er kurz an Schuldigs Ohrläppchen, fuhr dann mit einer Hand an dessen Rücken hinab und griff an dessen Hintern angekommen kurz zu. "Ich denke jetzt sind keine Fragen mehr offen bezüglich dessen, was ich will."   
  
Schuldig: (12:18 AM) Beinahe hätte Schuldig vor Lebenslust laut aufgelacht. Er beherrschte sich seiner Rolle zum Wohl und schlang einen Arm um Youjis schlanke Taille, ließ dem Mann einen Moment, um seine Hitze und die eindeutige Botschaft auf sich wirken zu lassen und manövrierte ihn dann zielstrebig in Richtung der Toiletten. Unterwegs baute er seine telepathische Verbindung mit Youji aus und zeigte ihm genau, was ihn gleich erwarten würde. "Ich hoffe, du störst dich nicht an der Umgebung", grinste er. "Obwohl du solche Örtlichkeiten wohl gewöhnte bist." Ein kleines Lachen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, wusste er doch, wie wahr das, was er gesagt hatte, war. Schon hatten sie sich durch die Menge gewuselt und betraten den Gang, der zu den Waschräumen führen würde. Kaum hatten sie die zuckende Schlange tanzender Menschen hinter sich gelassen, drängte Schuldig Youji gegen die Wand und küsste ihn gierig. Sein Hunger, diesen Körper und seinen Geist zu besitzen wurde durch Youjis Reaktion nicht gerade erträglicher.   
  
Youji: (12:29 AM) Die Wand war kalt und im ersten Moment fast ernüchternd. Doch der Kuss dieses Mannes ließ Youji alles andere vergessen. Süß, so süß... Spielend ließ Youji seine Zunge von Schuldigs jagen, unterdrückte einen leisen, keuchenden Laut, als dieser sich noch intensiver an ihn presste. Oh Gott, wie er diesen Körper inzwischen begehrte. Ein Hand wanderte ins Haar des Rotschopfes, die andere wie zu seinen angespannten Pobacken, griff hinein und zog dessen Becken, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch dichter an Youji heran. Er rieb sich aufreizend an seinem Gegenüber und grinste in den Kuss über dessen Reaktion.   
  
Schuldig: (12:41 AM) Hm, vielleicht hatte er das Kätzchen doch unterschätzt. So wie Youji sich bewegte wäre er beinahe doch bereit gewesen, ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Vielleicht ein andern Mal. Wer war er denn, wenn er sich nach all den Jahren nicht besser beherrschen konnte. Schuldig erwiderte die neckenden Bewegungen leidenschaftlich, ging ganz in dem Gefühl auf, dass Youji mindestens genauso erregt war. Langsam aber sicher gewann er die Oberhand zurück, drängte Youjis Zunge zurück, genauso wie er seinen Körper beinahe schmerzlich hart gegen die Wand drückte. Ja, schon viel besser. Youji wollte sich verlieren und Schuldig würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass es auch geschah. Er würde ihn soweit bringen, dass er sich vor seinem größten Feind, in diesem Fall niemand Geringeres als er selbst, Lucifers Reinkarnation, so Youjis Gedankenlaut, wand und um Gnade winselte, endlich erlöst zu werden.   
Diese Vorstellung und das dazugehörige Bild luden seinen Körper mit einem elektrischen Knistern auf.   
Er packte Youjis Haar und riss sich fast gewaltsam von ihm los.   
"Komm mit.", verlangte er und seine Stimme war heiser und dunkel vor Verlangen.   
  
Youji: (12:51 AM) Irgendetwas wehrte sich bei diesen Worten, ein kurzes Aufbäumen seines Stolzes, diesem 'Befehl' zu trotzen. Doch dieses kurze Zögern versank gleich darauf in einem Strudel aus heißem Begehren und Lust. Selbst in nüchternen Zustand wäre sich Youji nicht sicher gewesen, ob sein Geist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch über seinen Körper hätte siegen können.   
Schwer atmend blickte er in Schuldigs Augen, in die Augen der verkörperten Versuchung, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und schien jeden anderen Laut zu übertönen.   
"Sicher, aber ich gehe nicht bei Fuß", konnte er sich aber doch nicht verkneifen.   
  
Schuldig: (12:58 AM) Schuldig schmunzelte nur, was so viel bedeutete wie: Oh doch, verkniff es sich aber, das laut auszusprechen. War auch nicht nötig, Youji hatte verstanden. Und er würde noch mehr verstehen, wenn er ihn sich gleich vornehmen würde. Wie genau sie es bis zu dem kleinen Raum schafften, vermochte keiner von ihnen zu sagen. Jedenfalls war es doch äußerst praktisch, telepathische Kräfte zu haben, sonst hätte er nicht gewusst, dass der Sohn des Geschäftinhabers auf der anderen Seite des Ganges ein Zimmer hatte, das er immer dann nutzte, wenn er ungestört eine Tussi vernaschen wollte. Perfekte Bedingungen, dachte Schuldig und stieß Youji mehr oder weniger sanft durch die Tür, sodass dieser zu Boden feil. Er selbst blieb noch eine Sekunde lang stehen, betrachte den stolzen Mann zu seinen Füßen genüsslich, dann warf er die Tür ins Schloss und stürzte sich auf ihn. Durch ein winziges Fenster drang zwar das orangenes Licht einer Straßenlaterne, aber Schuldig hätte ihn auch so gefunden. Diese Hitze war nicht zu verfehlen.   
  
Youji: (1:13 AM) Youji wusste noch nicht, ob ihm diese Situation, in der er sich befand nun gefiel oder nicht, während er vom Boden zu Schuldig hinaufstarrte. Nicht einmal 'die Eisprinzessin' hatte ihn so behandelt, das war eine neue Erfahrung und irgendwie - spannend. Als er schließlich in das Gesicht über sich starrte, dass auch ohne Worte ziemlich genau mitteilte, was Schuldig von ihm verlangte grinste er wieder verholen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, den Mann über ihm hätte jetzt niemand mehr aufhalten können. Er würde sich nehmen, was er brauchte, wonach ihm verlangte. Doch, entschied er plötzlich, diese Situation gefiel ihm. Schuldig machte es schließlich nicht anders, als er selbst es sonst tat.   
Er wollte ihn, jetzt...   
Wieder ein wenig aufreizend hob er sein Becken und rieb sich an dem Körper über ihm. Seine Haut prickelte, sein Innerstes kochte und er glaubte gleich zu verbrennen. Aber er wäre nicht Youji Kudou, wenn er sich nicht wenigstens einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.   
  
Schuldig: (1:24 AM) Noch immer so beherrscht, Kitten? knurrte Schuldig in Gedanken und es hörte sich vielmehr nach einem amüsierten Schnurren als nach einem boshaften Kläffen an. Das müssen wir ändern. "Na los, steh auf." meinte er schließlich und löste sich von dem bebenden Körper unter ihm, wenn auch nur widerwillig, was er aber nicht zeigte. Youji zögerte noch einen Moment und Schuldig fügte ein zuckersüßes "Bitte" hinzu - und zerrte Youji kurzerhand hoch, ließ ihn gar nicht richtig auf die Füße kommen und stieß ihn aufs Bett. Youji taumelte und landete schließlich auf dem Rücken, für einen Moment zu überrumpelt, um irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen. Dann war es auch schon zu spät, Schuldig kniete bereits über ihm, drückte mit genussvoll zur Schau gestellter Kraft seine Handgelenke in die Matratze. "Vergiss nicht, wer dein Gegner ist, Yo-tan. Wenn ich sage, du bettelst, dann tust du es." Hell und dunkelgrüne Augen versuchten einander in Grund und Boden zu starren und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der vorher festgelegte Sieger endlich gewann. Schuldig grinste triumphierend und beugte sich herab, um Youji erneut zu küssen.   
  
Youji: (1:37 AM) Youji konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Scheiß auf Selbstbeherrschung!   
Schuldigs Kuss kam er fordernd entgegen. Ein wenig und eher spielerisch als abwehrend wand er sich unter ihm, was jedoch hauptsächlich dem Zweck dienen sollte, sein Gegenüber deutlicher zu spüren. Dann biss er ihm sanft in die Unterlippe.   
"Mehr...", stieß er schließlich leise hervor, obwohl er das am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Ja, er wollte vergessen, und wenn es nur für ein paar Augenblicke so war. Gott-Verflucht, er würde alles andere einfach aus sich herausvögeln lassen. Seine Atmung ging inzwischen stoßweise, wenn ihm Schuldig ab und an mal Luft ließ, hieß das natürlich.   
  
Schuldig: (1:50 AM) "Schon besser." keuchte Schuldig zwischen zwei Küssen, nahm sich kurz Zeit, um Youjis verklärten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sich wirken zu lassen - und zu erwidern. Schon versank er wieder in der süßen Enge seines Mundes, stieß mit der Zunge hinein, ließ sie langsam wieder herausgleiten, strich damit so lange über Youji bebende Lippen, bis dieser es nicht mehr aushielt und ihm folgte, nur um ihn aufs Neue zurückzudrängen.   
Er war stärker, das wussten sie beide, aber er genoss es, Youji zeigen zu lassen, dass er der Unterlegene sein wollte. Wie im Fieberwahn begann er, Youji die Lächerlichkeit, die er angemessene Kleidung nannte, vom Leib zu reißen, wobei das bei der engen Lederhose mit dem Reißen gar nicht so leicht war. Ungeduldig löste er die Schnüre, zerrte sie ihm dann von den Beinen. Er hielt einen Herzschlag inne, nahm den Anblick des nackten, schlanken Körpers, der sich unter ihm wand tief in sich auf. Vergessen? Pah, hier dran würde er sich ewig erinnern. "Du bist verdammt sexy, kitten, weißt du das?" Er lachte rauh. "Natürlich weißt du das." Dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihm herab. Wenn ihn die Erinnerung vorhin nicht getäuscht hatte... Unfähig sich von Youjis Lippen zu lösen, griff er blindlings nach dem Nachttisch und zog die Schublade auf, kramte darin herum - und wurde fündig. Ein zufriedenen Grinsen gegen Youjis Mund pressend, hob er dessen Handgelenke über seinen Kopf und Klack - die Handschellen saßen.   
  
Youji: (2:04 AM) Und schon wieder tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in ihm. Mehr aus Reflex zerrte er kurz an den Fesseln, seine Augen funkelten kurz auf. Scheiße, worauf hatte er sich eingelassen?! Ach ja, richtig, ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Obwohl er sich inzwischen fragte, wie er überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, da sein Blut sich bereits auf eine andere Körperregion konzentriert zu haben schien.   
Warum war ihm eigentlich nicht schon früher aufgefallen, dass der Mann über ihm die Versuchung in Person war?   
Er ruckte noch einmal an den Handschellen. "Verdammt, schmeckst du gut..." Das Verlangen, dass in Schuldigs Augen aufloderte raubte ihm fast den Atem. Die kühle Luft des Raumes tat seinem brennenden Fleisch keinen Abbruch, er keucht leise und in stiller Erwartung.   
  
Schuldig: (2:15 AM) Den Anblick, den Youji ihm in diesem Moment bot, ließ sich mit nichts auf der Welt vergleichen. Als würden ihm die Worte fehlen, um diese Perfektion auch nur annähernd zu beschreiben. Er hatte gedacht, er würde Youjis Innerstes nach außen kehren, ihn verletzen, demütigen und zerbrechen, aber jetzt? Sicher, er wollte ihn immer noch mit den bloßen Händen zerreißen, so stark war sein Verlangen mittlerweile geworden, aber er wollte, dass Youji sich zerreißen lassen wollte. Nicht, weil Schuldig ihm jedes grausame Detail aus seiner Vergangenheit zeigen würde, sondern weil sie etwas Neues zusammen erschufen. Er brauchte keine Gewalt, die Qualen, die er ihm zufügen würden, würden nicht alte Schatten sondern helles, explodierendes Licht der Gegenwart sein. Das endlose Vergnügen, die pure Lust schoss durch seine Venen, reizte seine ohnehin schon scharfen Sinne bis aufs Äußerste. Es war wie ein Rausch, nur ohne Blut.   
Schuldig linste in die Schublade und tatsächlich fand er das, was er in der Erinnerung nur schemenhaft hatte aufblitzen sehen können. Unartiges Kerlchen, dachte er, das Ding war definitiv nicht für Frauen gemacht. Er nahm den handkantenlangen Vibrator heraus und warf Youji einen demonstrativen Blick zu.   
"Schon mal wirklich um etwas gebettelt, kätzchen?"   
  
Youji: (2:26 AM) Durch das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes drangen die Worte an sein Ohr und er brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor er den Sinn verstand und mit dem Schemen in Schuldigs Hand in Verbindung bringen konnte. Nein, das hatte er noch nicht, zumindest nicht um so etwas. Alles andere verbannte er in die tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele.   
Er grinste fast ein wenig grimmig und gab einen grollenden Ton von sich, der seinem 'Spitznamen' alle Ehre machte. Sein Blick wurde herausfordernd. Würde er betteln? Vielleicht... Ein weiterer Blick in Schuldigs grüne Augen sagte ihm jedoch, dass er es mit Sicherheit tun würde, wenn dieser es so wollte. Und Youji wollte inzwischen so viel von ihm, wollte ihn spüren, ganz fühlen, erneut schmecken, in seinem Duft ertrinken - wollte ihm gehören, zumindest für diese Nacht.   
Trotzdem verkniff er sich nicht die folgenden Worte: "Bring mich doch dazu..."   
  
Schuldig: (2:33 AM) Schuldig schob die Schublade zu und positionierte sich zwischen Youjis Beinen. Dass er noch komplett angezogen war, während Youji bis auf die Haut ausgezogen war, gab der Szene einen zusätzlichen Kick an Skurrilität. Nicht, dass sie das noch gebraucht hätten. Er beugte sich kurz vor und knabberte an Youjis Lippe, biss leicht zu - dann zog er sich zurück, vielsagend grinsend. "Nichts lieber als das" Und damit nahm er den kleinen Gegenstand und führte ihn seinem rechtmäßigen Platz zu. Er war klein genug, um sich problemlos von Youjis Körper annehmen zu lassen, trotzdem brachte die bloße Berührung der empfindlichen Stelle Youji erneut zum Zittern. Schuldig beobachtete es fasziniert. Wenn er darauf schon so reagierte, wie würde es dann erst *damit* sein? Ein kleiner Knopfdruck und er sollte es erfahren.   
  
Youji: (2:47 AM) "Oh mein...", die Worte kamen ihm über die Lippen, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war. Rasselnd zog er die Luft ein um sie gleich darauf keuchend wieder auszustoßen. Schuldigs Bemühung verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, verflucht, das war so gut. Stöhnend wölbte er das Rückrad, presste seinen Kopf in das Kissen und versuchte trotz allem unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern den Blickkontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Schuldigs leiseste Reaktion auf seinen Bewegungen nahm er begierig in sich auf, er versuchte auch die kleinste Regung in dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen, den Youji inzwischen so begehrte. Das Gefühl in seiner Lendengegend war unbeschreiblich, doch das war ihm nicht genug, er wollte mehr, viel mehr und er wollte es jetzt. Ja. stellte eine fast schon trockene Stimme in seinem Inneren fest, er würde betteln, als sein Blick bereits leicht flehend wurde.   
"Mehr... nicht genug..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.   
  
Schuldig: (2:56 AM) Als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, ließ Schuldig seinen Blick über den hungrigen Körper gleiten, konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an der endlosen Landschaft aus goldener Haut, glitzerndem Schweiß...wie ein Traum. Und dann dieses Grün. Alles Sein, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Über seine eigenen Gedanken lächelnd beugte er sich schließlich herab, bedeckte Youjis zitternden Unterleib mit tausenden kleinen Küsschen, kostete den Geschmack der Haut, trank den Geruch, widmete sich jeder Stelle, nur der nicht, die es am meisten danach verlangte. Das leichte Surren ging unter in den tiefen Bässen, die man selbst hier noch hörte - von dem Bass ihrer erhitzten Körper mal ganz zu schweigen. Youjis Worte rannen wie flüssiger Honig über seine Lippen. So ein Genuss... Er wollte mehr davon. "Sag es noch mal, Kätzchen. Was willst du von mir?" Ein hauchzarter Kuss grausam berechnend auf die Innenseite seiner Schenkel platziert.   
  
Youji: (3:07 AM) Er genoss jede Millisekunde, schwebte in sphärischen Höhen - und litt gleichzeitig Höllenqualen. Das Glücksgefühl war unbeschreiblich - und er starb tausend Tode. Warum tat er ihm das an? Er sollte aufhören. Er sollte weitermachen. Es war fast erniedrigend, als er das leise Wimmern vernahm, dass seinen Lippen entrang und gleichzeitig unglaublich berauschend. Er schloss die Augen, presste den Kopf noch weiter in die Kissen, bis sich sein Oberkörper leicht nach oben wölbte, bis sich fest auf die Unterlippe.   
Dann blickte er wieder auf, in die Augen seines Peinigers, seiner Versuchung, seiner Erlösung. Die Worte kamen gepresst und doch seltsam klar über seine Lippen.   
"Ich will mehr... jetzt... mehr von dir..." Er schluckt bevor er etwas leiser und rauchiger fortfuhr. "Bitte..."   
  
Schuldig: (3:11 AM) Schuldig war viel zu erregt, um triumphierend zu grinsen, brauchte seine ganze Konzentration, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er würde das Spiel zu Ende bringen, das stand außer Frage und dann grinste er doch, zumindest ein bisschen. Er schloss Youjis Handschellen auf und zwang sich dazu, dabei nicht zu zittern. "Zieh mich aus." befahl er dann und deutete Youji, sich auf die Knie zu erheben.   
  
Youji: (3:19 AM) Das war doch mal ein Befehl, gegen den Youji nichts einzuwenden hatte. Nun war doch wieder Selbstbeherrschung von Nöten, sehr viel sogar, denn er hielt es kaum aus, nicht augenblicklich über den anderen herzufallen. Er wollte das hier nicht kaputt machen, Schuldigs Spiel, denn es gefiel ihm zu sehr und es war einfach zu perfekt, als dass man es durch einen brutalen, animalischen und unbeherrschten Akt kaputt machen durfte. Seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht, so dass er nervös drauf biss, sollte dies zu fest gewesen sein, er bekäme es nicht mit. Mit wie es ihm vorkam quälend langsamen Bewegungen entfernte er Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück, mit zarten Fingern und nicht zu überhasteten Gesten, während er Schuldig unverwandt in die Augen sah. Mein Gott, darin konnte man sich verlieren...   
  
Schuldig: (3:30 AM) "So ist gut, Kitty" lobte Schuldig, als Youji bei seinem Reißverschluss angekommen war. Die restliche Kleidung lag längst vergessen irgendwo auf dem Boden. Youji kniete vor ihm, sah zu ihm auf. Es war viel weniger eine Unsicherheit als ein letztes, lüsternes Begehren, gesagt zu bekommen, was er tun sollte. Schuldig konnte gerade so davon abhalten, Youjis Haarschopf zu packen und ihn daran in seinen Schritt zu zerren. Gott, nicht mehr weit und er würde auch seine Beherrschung verlieren. Aber noch nicht, mahnte er sich, noch ein bisschen, ein winziges bisschen. Schuldigs Hose rutschte in seine Kniekehlen, während er sich darauf vorbereitete, den vorletzten Spielzug zu machen und Youji 'die Erlaubnis' zu erteilen, es ihm mit den Mund zu besorgen. Aber allein dieses Vorstellung... wie sich diese Lippe um seine pochende Erregung schlossen, völlig freiwillig, war genug, um ihm auf der Stelle den Verstand verlieren zu lassen.   
Entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Planung streifte er sich hastig die Hose von den Beine, Unterwäsche trug er eh nicht, und erlöste Youji von dem Vibrator. Er befahl ihm auch nicht, sich umzudrehen, sondern packte ihn einfach an den Hüften und warf ihn herum, hatte sich schon im selben Atemzug zwischen die gespreizten Schenkel gekniet... und stieß endlich ich die süße Enge, die ihn willig empfing.   
  
Youji: (3:44 AM) Von der plötzlichen Heftigtkeit fast ein wenig überrascht, konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als Schuldig heftig in ihn eindrang. Der Laut ging in ein Stöhnen über, seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken, während er begann sich gegen Schuldig zu bewegen. Endlich, endlich... Grelle Blitze explodierten hinter seinen Augenliedern. Mehr, mehr, mehr...   
"Oh Gott, Schuuu..." In diesem Moment gehörte er Schuldig, das wusste er und es war in Ordnung.   
  
Schuldig: (3:55 AM) "Ja, sag meinen Namen, kitty." Scheiße, fühlte sich das gut an. Schuldigs Welt verschwamm zu einem einzigen Gewirr aus glänzenden Goldtönen, die nach etwas viel Besserem als Sonnenschein rochen und so heiß waren. Er drängte sich tiefer in den engen Kanal, stieß so fest zu, dass er glaubte, er selbst würde davon ohnmächtig werden. Das Schreien, Wimmern, Stöhnen, der mächtige Bass im Hintergrund und das schmatzende Geräusch, das sie mit jedem Stoß produzierten, verwebten sich zu einem einzigen, berauschenden Klangteppich, der sich wie eine Decke auf sie legte und aus der Wirklichkeit löste. Er spürte Youjis Hingabe, wie sie sowohl die mentale als auch körperliche Verbindung auf ihn überging und in Gleicherweise gab er sie zurück, ließ Youji wissen, dass er ihn wollte, dass er ihn begehrte, dass er ihm verdammt noch mal den Verstand wegvögeln wollte, so sehr verzehrte er sich nach dem Moment, in dem ihre Herzen brannten. Ja, ein Herz. Ein dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in Schuldigs Brust breit, dehnte sich aus und nahm von ihm Besitz, aber in dem Rausch, dem er seinen Körper übereignet hatte, konnte er ihn nicht von der benebelnden Lust unterscheiden.   
Er existierte nicht mehr selbstständig, war ein Teil von etwas Ganzem, Größeren. Zusammen mit Youji. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, daran so schnell wie möglich etwas zu ändern. Falls er noch denken konnte.   
Er stieß noch einmal zu.   
  
Youji: (4:05 AM) So etwas unglaubliches hatte er noch nie zuvor verspürt, so etwas gewaltige, atemberaubendes. Alles andere schien auf einmal unwichtig, unwirklich und sehr, sehr weit entfernt. Noch nie hatte er sich so jemandem hingeben, ganz und vollkommen, in diesem Moment sogar seelisch. Er schrie erneut auf, rief immer wieder Schuldigs Namen, er würde alles für ihn tun, alles, in diesem einen Moment. Er fühlte die Tränen nicht, die ihm über die Wangen rannen.   
Es würde nur viel zu schnell vorbei sein, denn bereits fühlte er seinen Höhepunkt kommen. Noch nicht... noch... nicht.   
Auch wie das Laken unter seinen Fingern riss, bekam er nicht mit. Doch der Höhepunkt nahte unaufhaltsam und schließlich kam er mit einem erstickten Schrei.   
  
Schuldig: (4:11 AM) Als er spürte, wie sich Youjis Muskeln krampfartig um ihn zusammenzogen, konnte auch er nicht mehr an sich halten. Gott, das war so gut, dass es weh tat. Er schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus und biss Youji in die Schulter. So erschöpft, dass er dachte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, sackte er zusammen, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er hier praktisch eng umschlungen mit seinem Spielzeug verweilte, obwohl er längst hätte gehen sollen, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er sich geschworen hatte, dass genau das nie passieren würde... er lag einfach nur da, ließ die Hitze seinen Körper diesmal auf sanfte Weise einlullen und versuchte bloß, wieder zu atmen zu kommen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass seine Finger müde durch Youjis Haar strichen.   
  
Youji: (4:20 AM) Es war vorbei und er war noch da. Youji wusste nicht, ob das mit dem Restalkohol zu tun hatte, der noch irgendwie durch seinen Blutkreislauf zirkulieren musste oder mit der zurückgeblieben Euphorie des Augenblicks, aber er war froh, dass Schuldig noch da war, bei ihm, ihn im Arm hielt, genau jetzt, und für diesen Augenblick. Die Zeit für Vorwürfe war noch nicht gekommen, die Zeit sich selbst zu verurteilen, sich eventuell selbst zu hassen, all das lag irgendwie noch in weiter Ferne. Hier waren nur sie beide, eng aneinander geschlungen und unbewusst schmiegte sich Youji von sich aus weiter in die Umarmung, ließ das Morgen Morgen sein, genoss die Streicheleinheiten. Schließlich dreht er leicht den Kopf, lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln, hauchte dem anderen einen sehr sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte sehr leise: "Danke."   
Dann forderten Alkohohl und Verausgabung ihren Tribut und er versank mit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen in ruhigem Schlaf.   
***   
  
Paul: Yo, soweit der erste Teil. Aber keine Angst, Nordi und Diva sind fleißig am weiterspielen und der zweite Teil ist praktisch schon fertig. Sollte dieses kleine, durchgeknallte und doch irgendwo sinnvolle RPG jemand genossen haben, bitte schreibt ihnen, sie freuen sich wirklich. Da ich ja gar nicht real, sondern nur von Diva erdacht bin, geh ich dann auch mal wieder, aber ich werde hinterm Bildschirm lauern und euch Kommis abluchsen, also seid gewarnt und schreibt freiwillig *buahahaha* Okay, man merkt, dass Diva mich gemacht hat, ne?   
  
Diva: *donk* Was soll das heißen? Nur weil ich Kommi-süchtig bin...?   
Paul&Nordi: *nick*   
Diva: *heul*   
Nordi: Is ja gut...*sigh*   
Diva: Ihr seid doch gemein.   
Nordi: *zu Youji mutier* *ins Bett leg* *grins* Sorry, tut mir Leid. Vergib mir.   
Diva: *schniff* *zu Youji guck* *augenblicklich zu Schu mutier* *ins Bett stürz* Das wirst du dir noch verdienen müssen... *devilgrin*   
Nordi: Harr, zwing mich doch *grins*   
  
Paul: *Vorhang runterfahr* Öhm, ja, das hier is alles Divas Schuld. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Trotzdem wollte sie eigentlich Nordi mal ganz lieb Danken, dass sie ihre kranken Ideen so geduldig erträgt und überhaupt und sowieso schön kompliziert denken kann. *an Divas Stelle nick* Jawohl. Also, bedankt euch bei ihr, dass ihr das hier lesen könnt. *grin* *Nordi ein Tomatenabwehrschild in die Hand drück* Bis dann.   
Nordi: Höh? Ich... buwäh, und das war mein *erstes* YaoiRPG...Diva, wie konntest du...   
  
Diva: *hinterm Vorhang kicher* Sorry, das musste einfach sein... 


	2. Losing my religion

Autoren: Nordi und Diva  
Titel: Crucify myself Part 2  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: SchuxYouji, AyaxYouji  
Warning: Dark, Angst, Rape (Und ich mein die Warnung ernst!!)  
  
Intro: Diva: Tadaaaaaaa!! *konfettistreu* Hier ist der zweite Teil von Crucify myself...*partyhüteverteil*  
Nordi: *donk*  
Diva: Autsch...Wofür war das denn?  
Nordi: Das hier ist keine Party. Du hast Youji weh getan. *nüchtern sag*  
Diva: Na und? *shrug* God hurts the ones he loves, ya know...  
Nordi: Du bist aber nicht Gott.  
Diva: Sagst du... Das Schild hier sagt was andres *deutet auf das Schild, wo Gott draufsteht* Und wenn ich nicht Gott wär, würde es ja nicht neben mir stehen, oder?  
Nordi: Eh ja, genau... Du, Gott, guck mal dahinten. Sinnlose Gewalt...  
Diva: Cool. Wo? *umdreh*  
Nordi: *stülpt Diva nen Sack über und rollt sie nen Abhang hinunter* Da.  
Diva: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh...  
Nordi: *räusper* Nun, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten... Danke für eure lieben Kommis. Selbst das Viech da unten...  
Diva: Gott, bitte sehr...  
Nordi: Eh ja, das Psychogottding da unten hat sich drüber gefreut.  
Diva: *nick*   
Nordi: Hoffe, ihr mögt auch den Teil, auch wenn er etwas...  
Diva: hart... *mumpfel*  
Nordi: hart geworden ist. Unterhaltung gibbet trotzdem.  
Diva: ...ist hart und Unterhaltung nicht das selbe?  
Nordi: *unauffällig nen Stein nach unten werf*   
Diva: Ouchi...Buchu, mir ist ein Stein aufn Kopp gefallen...*heul*  
Nordi: (Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen...na ja, hilft wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr...) Wie auch immer, Ayaliebhaber seien extra gewarnt. Ansonsten viel Spaß. *lächel*  
  
***  
  
Schuldig: (00:03) Es war noch Nacht, als Schuldig wieder erwachte. Natürlich, wie hätte er *so* auch schlafen sollen? Dieser Lärm!! Youji lag an ihn gekuschelt da und murmelte leise irgendwelches unverständliches Zeug. "Na, böse Träume, kitty?", grinste er und wischte ihm eine Strähne aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Ein vorsichtiges, mentales Eindringen in den hübschen Geist dahinter bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Youji fantasierte sich irgendwelche abstrusen Fetzen zusammen, die Schuldig ins Grübeln brachten. Offenbar war der Streit mit Aya schlimmer gewesen, als er an der Oberfläche gesehen hatte. Schuldig konzentrierte sich, war diesem verwirrenden Chaos aber nicht gewachsen. Wenn Menschen Alpträume hatten, konnte man nicht mehr viel tun, um an ihren eingesperrten Geist heranzukommen... außer sie aufwecken.  
  
Youji: (00:17) Alles schien so wirr, irreal und doch so erschreckend genau. Nicht noch mal, da brauchte er wirklich nicht noch einmal. Er verstand nichts genaues, konnte sich auch an nichts genaues erinnern, aber es tat weh, sehr sogar. Mistkerl!  
Youji wusste, dass er träumte und doch konnte er sich der Situation nicht entziehen. Doch irgendetwas zog ihn plötzlich zurück, zurück in die Realität... nun, zumindest in einen Zustand zwischen wachen und schlafen. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wo er war, aber er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl, die Augen öffneten  
sich einen Spalt breit, jedoch war er immer noch unfähig die Umgebung und seine Situation zu  
realisieren.  
  
Schuldig: (00:23) Schuldig zog den verwirrten Youji zu sich und küsste ihn. "Guten Morgen, Kätzchen. Es ist hm..." Er warf einen Blick auf Youjis Armbanduhr  
"...fünf Uhr morgens. Sonnenaufgang in exakt einer dreiviertel Stunde. Willkommen im Paradies." Er grinste amüsiert, als Youji blinzelte, als würde  
er nicht so recht verstehen, wo er war. "Ach übrigens, wir liegen im Hinterzimmer vom "Club Doll" und du hattest gerade den besten Sex deinen  
ganzen beschissenen Lebens. Mit mir, wie ich hinzufügen darf."   
  
Youji: (00:29) Sekundenlang starrte er in die grünfunkelnden Augen vor sich, seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Und nun war er nüchtern. Okay, er musste zugeben, dass das mit dem Sex tatsächlich nicht  
übertrieben gewesen war. Warum es abstreiten? Schuldig las ja eh seine Gedanken.  
Hm, dachte er resignierend, ein würdiger Abschluss für eine Leben wie das meine. Dann blickte er auf, ignorierte die leichten verkaterten Kopfschmerzen und fragte trocken: "Lässt man sein Spielzeug normalerweise nach so einer Nacht nicht einfach zurück?"  
  
Schuldig: (00:37) Abwehrend hob er die Hände und lachte auf. "Kudou, Kudou... es kann doch nicht jeder so ein Scheißkerl sein wie du." Sein Lachen verstärkte sich, bis es plötzlich in ein stummes Grinsen überging. Schuldig rollte Youji mit Leichtigkeit auf den Rücken und versiegelte seine misstrauisch zu einer Linie zusammengepressten Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis  
Youji sich darauf einließ, aber die Zeit gönnte Schuldig ihm großzügig, er war ja geduldig. Beinahe so zärtlich, dass man sich der Berührung nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, ließ er seine Zunge in Youjis Mund gleiten, kostete genüsslich  
jeden Millimeter der feuchten Hitze aus. Youji erwiderte den Kuss, natürlich, bei dieser Sinnlichkeit blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, trotzdem schwieg er, als Schuldig sich zurückzog. Dieser grinste nur. "Warum sollte ich etwas wegwerfen, für das ich noch Verwendung habe?"  
  
Youji: (00:45) "Aha", war der einzige sinnvolle Kommentar, den Youji zusammen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue von sich geben konnte. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Und vor allem mit wem?! Er hatte erwartet, sich selbst zu hassen für das, was er mit sich hatte machen lassen und seine Tat bis ins Tiefste zu bereuen. Doch das tat er nicht, nein, die dumpfe Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er gestern Abend in diesen Club gekommen war, war wieder da. Flüchtig dachte er daran, dass das 'Ende' des Abends ganz anders geplant gewesen war. "Du hältst dir wohl gerne ein Schoßtier, hm?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig und gelassen.  
  
Schuldig: (00:58) "Nur weil ich ein Schwarz bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich zulasse, dass du einfach so abkratzt." Für einen Moment war Schuldigs Stimme frei von Spott oder Ironie, dann fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. "Und ja, ich habe eine Vorliebe für streunende Kätzchen." Unbeeindruckt von Youjis gleichgültigen Blick küsste er ihn wieder, streichelte wie beiläufig mit der Hand über Youjis Oberschenkel. Die Hitze, die sie vor einigen Stunden produziert hatten, glühte immer noch in sanften Wellen unter der Decke und durch Schuldigs Körper, ging langsam zurück auf Youji über. Schuldig nahm sich die Zeit, dieses Gefühl einfach als Teil des Spiels anzusehen und als solches zu genießen - und teilte es mit Youji. Der Gedanke, Youji noch eine Weile zu behalten, gefiel ihm und er wollte nicht, dass seine neueste Entdeckung sich schon nach einer Nacht überlegte, wie er sich das Leben nehmen konnte. Nicht, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte, der kleine Einblick vorhin hatte ihm schon genügt, aber es war nicht seine Art ein Spiel frühzeitig zu beenden oder noch besser einem anderen die Entscheidung darüber zu überlassen. Einmal und nie wieder! Er löste sich ein paar Millimeter von Youji, gerade genug Raum zum Reden und fuhr stattdessen mit dem Daumen über die feuchten Lippen, sah ihn eindringlich an. "Sag nicht, du würdest so etwas wie gestern nicht noch mal erleben wollen, ich weiß, es wäre gelogen."   
  
Youji: (01:13) Er musterte Schuldig ruhig und irgendwie, als wäre er nicht er selbst sondern ein vollkommen neutraler Beobachter, den das Ganze nicht anging. Er nahm die Worte in sich auf, sie drangen in seinen Geist, doch irgendwie erreichten sie nicht seine Seele. Nichts erreichte mehr seine Seele, seit... Egal, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wenn du die Antwort auf die Frage schon weißt, warum stellst du sie dann?" Schwarz, Weiß... Darum ging es Youji gar nicht, bemerkte er plötzlich. Sein Weltbild war nicht so verklärt und romantisiert wie das von Omi oder Ken. Er hatte aufgehört in Kategorien wie Gut oder Böse zu denken und sah die Grauzonen zwischen den Extrema. Doch jetzt im Licht des gerade anbrechenden Tage sah alles anders aus als letzte Nacht, seine Sicht und vor allem sein Verstand waren nicht mehr verklärt vom Alkohol und von der Lust. Dann machte er seinem Spitznamen alles Ehre und glitt katzengleich unter Schuldig hervor, ehe dieser es verhindern konnte, gewann leicht Abstand und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Autsch, die Bewegung war wohl etwas zu schnell gewesen, sein Kopf dröhnte. Ungehalten knurrte er kurz, unterdrückte einen Fluch und sagte stattdessen: "Du hattest deinen Spaß, ich auch, das will ich gar nicht bestreiten. Belassen wir es dabei und kehren in den Alltag zurück." Ein Schauer lief ihm über seinen Rücken, als der eisige Klang seiner Stimme ihn an eine gewisse Person erinnerte. Er gehörte niemandem, nicht mehr, nie wieder...  
  
Schuldig: (01:27) Schuldig ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und betrachtete Youjis Rücken fasziniert. Selbst das Grau des Morgens konnte ihm nicht den Goldton nehmen. "Alltag? Soso..." Er grinste amüsiert. "Tagsüber mit unschuldigen Mädchen flirten und nachts Leute ermorden, dazwischen ein bisschen  
Selbstmitleid und ab und an ein kleiner, anonymer Fick. Dass da keine Zeit für einen Liebhaber ist, ist ja wirklich offensichtlich." Als Youji sich nicht umdrehte, erhob Schuldig sich halb, rutschte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Aber ich sag dir was: Mich wird man nicht so schnell los.", wisperte er sanft in sein Ohr, die Stimme dunkel und bedrohlich... und doch zärtlich. Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, dann gab er ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und hüpfte aus dem Bett, plötzlich voller Energie. Mit überraschend guter Laune sammelte er die Kleidungsstücke vom Boden, zog sich selbst an und warf Youji seine zu. "Na komm schon, zieh dich an. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben."   
  
Youji: (01:41) Für einen Moment überlegte er ernsthaft, ob er Schuldig nun ein wütendes Augenfunkeln entgegenschleudern sollte, oder nicht. Was wusste der schon? Ach ja, schon wieder vergessen... Selbstmitleid? Sicherlich. Liebhaber? Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich seine Augen leicht, was jedoch gleich darauf in einem Augenflackern unterging, als der Atem des anderen über seinen Hals strich. Für einen Augenblick beobachtete er den anderen ohne Anstalten zu machen, es ihm gleich zu tun. Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, das Muskelspiel unter der Haut erinnerte ihn schlagartig wieder an die vergangene Nacht. Alles Taktik, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, schließlich griff er nach seiner Hose und nachdem er diese und die Schuhe angezogen hatte nach seinem Oberteil. Dieses betrachtete er skeptisch und etwas von dem alten Youji schimmerte durch, als er Schuldig einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. Der eine Ärmel hing quasi noch an einem Faden und überhaupt konnte man das Ding nur noch in eine Tonne kloppen, so lädiert sah es aus. Während er es sich seufzend überzog, ließ ihn ein leichter Schmerz auf der Schulter inne halten und vorsichtig betastete er die Abdrücke. Dem ersten vorwurfsvollen Blick folgte ein zweiter.  
  
Schuldig: (01:56) Schuldig grinste bloß völlig ungerührt. "Dachtest du, ich könnte der Versuchung widerstehen? Komm schon, schau nicht so. Du glaubst doch die ganze Zeit, der Teufel hätte einen Narren an dir gefressen. Du solltest dich freuen, du hast nämlich Recht. Ist doch was, oder?" Er knöpfte gerade seinen Mantel zu, als sein Blick an Youjis Erinnerung hängen blieb. Ein eiskalter Liebhaber, der einen wie Dreck behandelte? Das kam ihm doch verdammt bekannt vor. Nicht darüber nachdenken, sagte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf, um den lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Dann sah er sich in dem Raum um. Wow, sogar ein winziges Waschbecken. Er beugte sich hinab und schaute in den verkratzen Spiegel. Herrgott, seine Frisur war ein einziger Mob aus rotem Haar. Mit einstudierten Handgriffen zog er aus seiner Manteltasche einen Kamm und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Schließlich seufzte er zufrieden. Ging ja noch. Hinter sich hörte er ein verächtliches Schnauben. "Eitel sind wir gar nicht, was?" Er drehte sich um und bedachte Youji mit einem vielsagenden Blick. "Und das von jemanden, der morgens mindestens zwei Stunden im Bad verbringt... Interessant."   
Einen Moment funkelten sie einander an, dann seufzte er und räkelte sich.  
"Naja, wie auch immer. Hier, hab zwar keine Ahnung, wem der gehört, aber zieh ihn einfach über, wenn du nicht nackt gehen willst." Damit warf er ihm einen Pullover zu, der auf dem Stuhl neben dem Waschbecken lag und kommentierte das Ganze mit einem ungeduldigen Blick.  
  
Youji: (02:06) "Hmpf." Komisch, aber irgendwie fiel es ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer, zumindest wieder einen Teil seiner alten Unbeschwertheit an den Tag zu legen, bemerkte er, während er demonstrativ die Augen verdrehte, sich den schwarzen Pulli besah, schließlich überstreifte. Gar nicht übel, Kaschmir oder Seide. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Suchend sah er sich um, entdeckte schließlich seine Sonnenbrille und schob sie sich ins Haar. Ohne das Ding ging er nirgendwo hin und er hatte vor, sie selbst mit in die Hölle zu schleppen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Schuldig zu und quittierte dessen ungeduldigen Blick - der den Deutschen irgendwie süß erscheinen ließ - mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung und einem leicht spöttischen Schmunzeln.  
  
Schuldig: (02:19) Die Ungeduld in seinen Augen schmolz augenblicklich und wich einem amüsierten Funkeln. Youji saß immer noch auf dem Bett, so einladend. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er vor ihm und beugte sich herunter. Strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und sah Youji aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an. "Wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, zieh ich dir deine Klamotten wieder aus..." hauchte er, ein dahin geflüsterter Kuss folgte. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und schob sie unter den Pullover, wie um zu demonstrieren, dass er es ernst meinte. Youji murrte reflexartig und Schuldig zog sich lachend zurück. "Schon gut, kitty, nicht kratzen bitte." Er half ihm auf die Füße, war eine Sekunde später an der Tür. Nachdem er noch eine demonstrative Sekunde gewartet hatte, rang Youji sich schließlich doch dazu durch, ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gang. Die Tanzfläche war bis auf ein paar ganz Hartnäckige, die sich müde in den Armen wiegten, wie leergefegt, die Barhocker waren hochgestellt und ein paar Angestellte eilten sich, den Boden zu wischen und diejenigen, für die die Nacht nicht so toll gelaufen war, rauszuschaffen. Bei Sonnenaufgang wurden hier die Rollläden runtergeklappt, man konnte den Laden nicht gerade als legalen Ort bezeichnen. Also genau das richtige für zwei Verbrecher wie sie, oder? Über seine eigenen Gedanken grinsend konnte Schuldig nicht widerstehen und hielt Youji die Tür auf, als sie den Seitenausgang erreicht hatten. "Nach dir."  
  
Youji: (02:30) Youji verzog die Lippen leicht, runzelte die Stirn und ärgerte sich im gleich Moment über seine Reaktion. Dieser... Dann seufzte er resignierend, ließ dem anderen seinen Willen und verließ den Club mit wenigen Schritten. Draußen angelangt blieb er einen Augenblick stehen, bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Schuldig ihm folgte und atmete die Winterluft mit geschlossenen Augen und einem tiefen Atemzug ein. So kalt, dass es in der Lunge brannte und schon schlang er die Arme fröstelnd um seinen Körper. Hm, überlegte er nüchtern, wenn er Glück hatte, würde er auf dem Nachhauseweg erfrieren.  
Dann legte er den Kopf schief, sah Schuldig von der Seite her an: "Okay, du hattest Recht. Der beste Sex meines Lebens." Er grinste. Dann drehte  
er sich um und machte sich auf den Heimweg, während er mit fahriger Handbewegung und flappsigem Ton fortfuhr: "Man sieht sich, ich denke nicht, dass ich darum herumkommen werde." Warum er die folgenden Worte noch hinzufügte, während er sich immer mehr von 'seinem Feind' entfernte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht  
sagen: "Ach ja... das 'Danke' von letzter Nacht war ernst gemeint."  
  
Schuldig: (02:44) Schuldig sah ihm nach, folgte mit den Augen den leicht schlingernden Schritten, die Youji irgendwie nicht so recht voranbringen wollten. Er war kaum fünf Meter weit gekommen, da hielt er inne, so als müsse er dringend nach Luft schnappen. "Hast wohl nen ganz schönen Kater, was Kätzchen?", spottete er, aber es lag nichts Verletzendes in seiner Stimme. Es hatte ihm keine Mühe bereitet, mit wenigen Schritten aufzuholen, jetzt stand er direkt neben ihm, hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und stützte ihn. Youji wollte etwas sagen oder ihn wegstoßen, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht alleine auf den Beinen halten konnte, zumindest für den Moment nicht. Schuldig ließ ihm Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln, dann zog er seinen Arm zurück. "Na komm, Kudou, mein Auto steht gleich da drüben." Er nickte in Richtung der Straßenecke und als Youji der Bewegung folgte, entdeckte er dort einen roten Sportwagen. Er zögerte. Das Angebot war mehr als deutlich, die Frage war bloß, sollte er es annehmen? Schuldig lachte. "Jaja, ich weiß, du bist noch nie von einem Date heimgebracht worden, was? Naja, macht nichts, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal." Das Grinsen wurde breiter. "Da ist es doch schön, es mit jemand so Wundervollen wie mir erleben zu dürfen." Er machte einen Schritt auf den Wagen zu und winkte. "Los, ich versprech auch, ich behalte meine Finger bei dir eh mir." Wieder wollte Youji etwas sagen, aber die Gedanken wollten keine klaren Worte formen. So nickte er bloß müde und trottete schließlich hinter Schuldig her. War doch eh egal.   
  
Youji (8:28 PM) : Die Stille, die sich im Auto ausbreitete, war keinesfalls unangenehm, so kam es Youji zumindest vor. Die Ruhe, gelegentlich unterbrochen durch das sich verändernde Motorengeräusch, tat gut und wirkte entspannend. Das Kinn auf einer Hand aufgestützt starrte er aus dem Fenster, betrachtete die Umgebung, die neben ihm dahin zog ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Die Situation war irgendwie bizarr - und seltsam normal zugleich. Er dachte an... gar nichts und auch das fühlte sich gut an. Nach Hause... wirklich? Was war das überhaupt? Egal... Gott, waren depressive Gedanken beschissen und leicht über sich selbst verärgert runzelte er die Stirn. Noch mehr ärgerte es ihn allerdings, dass er mit seinen Gedanken wohl nicht alleine war.  
  
Schuldig (8:43 PM) : Schuldigs Hände lagen entspannt auf dem Lenkrad, sein Blick glitt ruhig über die Fahrbahn. Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Zumindest äußerlich. Mit seinen Gedanken sah es da ganz anders aus. Für jeden anderen Menschen mochte es vielleicht still um sie herum sein, für ihn war es das nicht. Wahre Stille konnte ihm nur eine Person geben und er war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass er diese Art von Stille jetzt nicht wollte. Youjis Gedanken waren allerdings auch nicht besser. Selbstmitleid wollte so gar nicht zu dem lebensfrohen Feuer passen, dass Schuldg die Nacht in seinen Augen entzündet hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass sich gerade die verzweifelten Menschen für Dinge, die sie vergessen ließen, begeistern konnten. Ihre Euphorie war für ihn wie eine Droge, eine köstliche, süße, schwerst abhängig machende Droge. Er seufzte und warf Youji einen Blick zu. Jeder bessere Junkie wusste, dass man Spritzen nicht zwei Mal benutzten sollte, wenn man sich keine Infektion holen wollte, warum also war er heute Morgen nicht einfach verschwunden und hatte alles hinter sich gelassen? Der Kick war gut gewesen, sehr gut, aber seit wann gab er sich freiwillig den Absturz danach? Youji ging es nicht besser als ihm selbst, keine gute Vorraussetzung, wenn man wieder high werden wollte... Aber, dachte er mürrisch, vielleicht ist ja auch das der Grund...  
"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken, Kitten." , grinste er lediglich, griff in seine Manteltasche und kramte ein Päckchen Kippen hervor.   
  
Youji (8:57 PM) : Youji lachte kurz auf und es schlich sich ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, jedoch ohne die Augen je zu erreichen. Dann wandte er den Kopf zu Seite, stützte ihn leicht gegen die Nackenstütze und betrachtete das Profil des anderen, ließ es auf sich wirken ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Dann nahm er ihm, nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die für diese Uhrzeit schon erstaunlich befahrenen Straßen, die Zigaretteschachtel aus der Hand, zog eine heraus und schon sie Schuldig einfach zwischen die Lippen. Kurz suchte er in den Tiefen seiner Hosentasche, förderte schließlich eine Feuerzeug zu Tage und gab dem Deutschen Feuer, bevor er sich, wieder ohne zu fragen, selbst eine Fluppe nahm und anzündete. Tief sog er den bitteren Rauch ein, behielt ihn eine Weile in den Lungen, die schon ziemlich danach verlangt hatten und stieß ihn schließlich mit einem Laut, der fast wie ein Seufzer klang, wieder aus. Dann musterte er den anderen wieder von der Seite aus schmalen, berechnenden Augen. Die Frage entglitt ihm einfach, er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht: "Wie ist das eigentlich alle anderen durchschauen zu können und selbst dabei eine Insel bleiben zu können? Unantastbar?"   
  
Schuldig (9:12 PM) : Für einen Moment schien die Frage Schuldig wirklich überrascht zu haben, Youji konnte das Flackern in den grünen Augen aber auch missverstanden haben, denn mit dem nächsten Herzschlag war es schon wieder vorbei - und Schuldig in ein amüsiertes Lachen verfallen. Er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihm die wertvolle Kippe aus dem Mundwinkel fiel, und wischte sich über die Augen, als hätte es ihn so sehr amüsiert, dass er Tränen gelacht hätte. "Dass du so eine Frage stellst..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder auf die Straße, das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen blieb. "Was willst du hören, hm? Dass man sich wie Gott fühlt, wenn man die Gedanken der Menschen um sich herum lesen kann, wie ein offenes Buch? Mächtig, unbesiegbar?" Er gab ein spöttisches Zischen von sich. "Kitten, glaub mir, es ist die Hölle." gurrte er und grinste wieder. Youji lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. "Und? Bist du mit der Antwort zufrieden? Nein, warte, ich weiß es eh schon: nein, bist du nicht. Tja, ist alles ein bisschen viel für dich, was? Erst diese Sache mit dem göttlichen Miststück und dann plaudert dein großer böser Feind auch noch mit dir über sein Leben." Ein gefährliches Funkeln blitzte in Schuldigs Augen auf, als er Youji mit unberechenbarem Blick ansah. "Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Ich bin nicht schlimmer als ihr, das wissen wir beide. Ich ziehe es lediglich vor, die Hölle zu regieren anstatt im Himmel zu dienen, kitty." Ein dämonisches Grinsen flammte über seine Lippen - und er wandte sich wieder ab.   
  
Youji (9:21 PM) : Okay, da hatte er seine Antwort. Irgendwie hatte er auch nicht mit etwas positivem gerechnet. Die Hölle regieren? Eine nette Formulierung... Ein bißchen viel für ihn? Nein, wohl eher das Gegenteil, vielleicht nahm er zum ersten Mal die Dinge wie sie waren. Doch darauf hatte er einfach keinen Bock, das wars. Pff, egal...  
Mit einem Surren ließ Youji das Fenster einen Spalt herunter und schnippte den Zigarettenstummel hinaus. "Hm", begann er dunkel und mit trockenem Tonfall. "Sollest du das vorhin tatsächlich ernst gemeint haben, das mit dem 'mich nicht abkratzen lassen' meine ich, dann hältst du am besten da vorne und nicht zwei Straßen weiter direkt vor dem Laden. Dann könntest du nämlich dabei zusehen, wie mich die 'Eisprinzessin' " ... dabei konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn diesen Vergleich hatte er selbst auch schon oft gezogen ... "in viele handliche Stückchen zerteilt."  
  
Schuldig (9:27 PM) : "Willst du mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe?" , grinste Schuldig, war jedoch schon in eine Seitenstraße abgebogen. "Was sollte er schon dagegen haben, wenn sein..." er schien sich das nächste Wort auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen..."hm, Lover frühmorgens aus dem Auto seines größten Feindes klettert...und nach Sex riecht?" fügte er hinzu und stoppte den Wagen, lehnte sich noch in der selben Bewegung zu Youji hinüber, begegnete dessen ausdruckslosen Blick herausfordernd, seine Lippen nur Millimeter von Youjis entfernt. "Abgesehen davon, dass er ein bisschen besitzergreifend und leicht reizbar ist, scheint er doch echt tolerant zu sein."   
  
Youji (9:36 PM) : Youjis Augenbraue ging in die Höhe, doch er sparte sich fürs erste einen Kommentar - nun ja, zumindest in verbaler Form. Schuldigs Einschätzung war schon richtig gewesen, Youji war niemand, der sich eine Chance entgehen ließ. Und da er schon mal damit angefangen hatte Dinge zu tun, ohne darüber nachzudenken... Also überbrückte er den letzten, lächerlich kleinen Abstand und kostete die weichen Lippen flüchtig, aber sinnlich.  
Dann grinste er, öffnete die Tür, stieg aus, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal herum, die eine Hand auf dem Autodach und blickte zu Schuldig hinein:  
"Erstens: Sieht allem Anschein sogar so aus, als würdest zu drauf hören.  
Zweitens: Ex-Lover  
Drittens: Das ehrliche Lächeln von letzter Nacht steht dir viel besser."  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen machte er sich auf den Weg ins 'Koneko'.  
  
Schuldig (9:40 PM) : Schuldig sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war und konnte das Grinsen einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Tse, was für eine Krankheit hatte er sich da nur eingefangen? Seit wann waren Katzen so eigenwillig? Er lachte kurz auf. Dumme Frage, Katzen waren die Eigenwilligkeit in Person! Einen Moment gönnte er sich noch, dann startete er den Motor erneut und fuhr los. Zuhause wartete sicher schon eine gutgelaunte Familie auf ihn, um mit ihm zu frühstücken.  
  
Schuldig musste aufpassen, vor lauter Lachen nicht irgendeinen Unfall zu bauen.  
***  
Youji (9:54 PM) : Für ein paar Augenblicke blieb er vor dem Laden stehen, sah die Fassade empor und überlegte ernsthaft wieder umzudrehen. Doch dann seufzte er leicht, kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür zu Wohnung möglichst leise und betrat als erstes die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und runzelte aufgrund von gähnender Leere wieder mal die Stirn. Dann schloss er ihn mit einem dumpfen Laut, griff in einen Schrank nach einem Glas, füllte es mit Leitungswasser und trank es mit einem großen Schluck aus.  
  
Aya (9:58 PM) : Er stand lautlos im Türrahmen und verfolgte jede Bewegung, die Youji machte, argwöhnisch. Versuchte er etwas, leise zu sein? Lächerlich, zu glauben, er würde ihn nicht bemerken. Die Sonne ging immerhin bald auf und er war seit Stunden wach. Abgesehen davon, dass es allein Youjis Schuld war, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte. "Wo warst du?", fragte er schließlich und seine Stimme war so kalt wie seine ganze Körperhaltung.  
  
Youji (10:05 PM) : In dem Moment, als er durch die Stimme zusammenzuckte, ärgerte er sich bereits über diese Reaktion. Mit einem, wie er hoffte, möglichst emotionslosen Blick drehte er sich schließlich herum und blickte Aya entgegen, das Glas setzte er ruhig auf die Arbeitsplatte. Der Anblick tat weh, doch das hätte er seinem Gegenüber niemals eingestanden. Nein, nie wieder, es hatte schon gereicht, dass er sich ein einziges Mal geöffnet hatte. Mit was für einem spektakulären Erfolg, dachte er grimmig.  
"Denke nicht, dass dich das noch etwas angeht", meinte er schließlich trocken und wollte sich an dem anderen vorbeischieben.  
  
Aya (10:11 PM) : Unbeeindruckt von seinem angeblich emotionslosem Blick zögerte er keine Sekunde und packte Youji hart am Arm, als dieser vorbeigehen wollte. Er sah ihn streng an, die violetten Augen so stark und kalt wie immer, dass Youji vergaß, dass er eigentlich drei Zentimeter größer war. "Ich habe gefragt, wo du warst und erwarte eine vernünftige Antwort." Ayas Griff verstärkte sich. "Nur wegen dieser kleinen Lappalie gestern brauchst du dich nicht wie ein Kind aufzuführen."  
  
Youji (10:16 PM) :   
  
Nun wurde er doch wütend. "Die 'Lappalie' hatte für mich einen eindeutigen Ausgang gehabt und nach diesem Ausgang hat dich nicht mehr zu interessieren, was ich tue oder lasse, es sei denn es hat etwas mit dem Job zu tun."  
Ups, fiel ihm auf, das hatte ja im Prinzip was mit dem Job zu tun gehabt. Die Wut wuchs, verdrängte langsam aber sicher den Schmerz, die Gleichgültigkeit.  
Seine Augen wurden schmal als er seinen Arm dem anderen entriss und fortfuhr:  
"Aber bitte, ich war aus - und hatte Spaß."  
  
Aya (10:39 PM) : Aya kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Youji bedrohlich kalt an. "Spaß?" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus. "Besitzt du eigentlich gar keinen Stolz?" Wütend riss er Youji erneut am Arm und schleuderte ihn gegen die Küchentheke. Der Gedanke, dass Youji sich von einem anderen Kerl hatte anfassen lassen, machte ihn einfach rasend. Er gehörte ihm, verdammt noch mal! Und Aya konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn jemand versuchte, ihm seine Besitzansprüche streitig zu machen!   
  
Youji (10:46 PM) : Mit so viel Würde wie möglich richtete Youji sich wieder auf, nachdem er unsanft gegen den Kühlschrank getaumelt war und starrte Aya an. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn seine Augen inzwischen vor Hass geglüht hätten - gemischt mit Wut und ja, jetzt wieder tief sitzendem Schmerz.  
"Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen, aber du kapierst es anscheinend immer noch nicht. Was ich mit meinem Körper anstelle..." er stockte, suchte die richtigen Worte und fand sie: "wem ich meinen Körper schenke, geht dich verflucht nochmal nichts mehr an. Und jetzt lass mich vorbei."  
  
Aya (10:54 PM) : "Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" Mit der Kraft einer wütenden Raubkatze packte er Youji und warf ihn auf den Küchenboden, nagelte ihn mit seinem Körper fest, bevor er auch nur einen Muskel rühren konnte. Grausame Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen, als er sich näher zu ihm beugte. "Koudo Youji, vergiss nicht, wer das alles hier begonnen hat. Du hast dich mir angeboten und ich habe angenommen. Du gehörst mir! Und ich dulde es nicht, wenn du dich von anderen Männern auch nur anfassen lässt!" Seine Stimme war nur ein kaltes, gepresstes Flüstern, aber es klang bedrohlicher als es jedes laute Gezeter je hätte sein können. Youji zitterte leicht.  
  
Youji (10:59 PM) : Langsam beschlich ihn doch so etwas wie leise Angst. Doch auch seine Wut wurde geschürt. Doch der Typ, der brutal wurde war er noch nie gewesen. Mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme setzte er entgegen: "Ich. Gehöre. Niemandem. Was willst du tun? Mich einsperren? Oder auf der Stelle halb tot prügeln?"  
  
Aya (11:06 PM) : Aya antwortete nicht, funkelte Youji nur einen weiteren Moment lang an, die sonst so ruhigen Augen in Wut verklärt. Er wollte diesen Mann in tausend Stücke reißen, dafür, dass er es wagte, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Er wollte ihn zerreißen und demütigen, bis er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Beinahe hätte er sich vor sich selbst gefürchtet, aber die wilde, animalische Lust, sich das zu nehmen, wonach er sich verzehrte, ganz nach dem Recht des Stärkeren, verdrängte jeden logischen Gedanken. Er presste Youji einen fordernden Kuss auf den Mund, drängte sich brutal zwischen die begehrten Lippen. Sein! Jetzt!  
  
Youji (11:14 PM) : Für einen kurzen Moment spannte er jeden Muskel, bereit sich zu wehren. Doch dann war da plötzlich wieder diese kalte Gleichgültigkeit und er hinderte diesen, dieses... - ihm fiel kein Wort ein, dass seine Abscheu in diesem Moment ausgedrückt hätte - nicht an seinem Tun, machte jedoch auch keine Anstalten irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Seine Augen wurden leicht glasig und das einzige, was in ihnen noch zu erkennen war, war eine unvorstellbar tiefe Abneigung, bevor auch diese erlosch und Platz machte für ... nichts. Alles egal, sein Körper, sein Geist...  
  
Aya (11:30 PM) : Er riss an Youjis Kleidung, blind vor Verlangen und unfähig an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als dass er ihn besitzen wollte. Zerbrechen und für immer sich zu eigen machen. Sie hatten ihm Aya-chan genommen und jetzt wollte auch Youji ihn verlassen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Verzweiflung und Schmerz mischten sich unter seine Lust und verstärkten sie. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten! Nicht einmal er selbst. Die schwarze Seide des Pullovers gab ruckartig nach und entblößte perfekte, goldene Haut. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung wischte er die Stofffetzen weg, bemerkte dabei nicht das T-shirt, das Schuldig bereits ein paar Stunden zuvor zerrissen hatte. Youjis Körper wehrte sich nicht, aber auch das merkte er nicht mehr in seinem Rausch. Bereits viel zu weit seinen Begierden verfallen fegte er auch Youjis Hose hinweg, als wäre das Leder nicht mehr als dünnes Papier. Gott, er war so wütend. Für ihn, der vergessen hatte, wie menschliche Wärme sich anfühlte, war dieses tiefe, eiskalte Verlangen zu viel, er verlor sich darin wie ein hilfloses Blatt im Wind, nur dass der Wind ein Orkan war, so laut, dass er sein eigenes Blut nicht mehr rauschen hören konnte. Er drehte Youji auf den Bauch, hielt ihn härter als nötig fest und zerrte sich mit der freien Hand seine eigene Kleidung vom Leib. Sein! Sein!!   
  
Youji (11:42 PM) : Auch wenn er nichts gegen diese ... Behandlung ... - Ach, nennen wir das Kind doch beim Namen, überlegte er trocken, als wäre nicht er einer der Protagonisten sondern nur ein stiller Beobachter - gegen diese Vergewaltigung unternahm, es war nicht so, als dass er seinen Geist vollkommen abschotten konnte. Es tat weh, körperlich und er hasste sich schon jetzt dafür, dass er sich nicht wehrte. Aber warum denn noch? Für das letzte bißchen vorgegaukeltes normales Leben mit den anderen Weiß Mitgliedern Tag für Tag? Für irgendwelche Typen oder Frauen, die er in einem Club aufreißen konnte? Ein Bild huschte kurz durch seinen Kopf, jadegrüne Augen, hellrotes Haar, ein Grinsen, dass wahrscheinlich den Weltuntergang überstehen würde... Doch schon war es wieder fort. Von der Verzweiflung, die er am Abend zuvor nach ihrem Streit verspürt hatte, war ebenfalls weggewischt, er fragte sich inzwischen, warum er diesen Mann jemals geliebt hatte, möglicherweise immer noch ein wenig liebte, selbst jetzt noch, denn Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach so wegwischen. Doch sein Geist versank völlig in einem Strudel aus Belanglosigkeit. Seltsam, was Schuldig wohl davon halten würde, wenn er das mitbekam? Wahrscheinlich nichts, er hatte Youji schließlich auch nur benutzt, wie wohl auch andersherum, in irgendeiner perversen Weise.  
  
Aya (11:56 PM) : Aya scherte sich nicht darum, dass er der einzigen Person, die er je sanft behandelt hatte, gerade den großmöglichsten Schmerz zufügte, ihn mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung auf grausamste und erniedrigendste Weise tötete. Die Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen, waren das Tränen? Er nahm es nicht wahr, es schien eh, als würde sich seine gesamte Welt in ein dunkles, schwarzes Vakuum zurückziehen, Youji in der Mitte, wie das Zentrum seiner letzten Emotion, seiner letzten Fluchtmöglichkeit. Doch er wusste nicht um seine Chance, riss sie stattdessen beide mit in die Hölle, als er den ersten harten Stoß tat. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen, so erhebend war dieses Gefühl sich diese warme Enge zu erobern. Wie oft war es in der Vergangenheit schon geschehen, dieser unpersönliche Akt, indem sich ihre wertlosen, schmutzigen Körper aneinander rieben? Unzählige Male! Selten war es besonders sanft gewesen, abgesehen von ihrem allerersten Mal, damals, als Youji ihn verführt hatte, in der Nacht vor einem halben Jahr, die so unbedeutend schien. "Ich liebe dich", hallte es durch seinen Kopf und es war Youjis Stimme, die er in seiner Erinnerung hörte. Zärtlich, hoffnungsvoll, verletzlich. Liebe, pah, er brauchte so etwas nicht. Liebe konnte man nicht kontrollieren. Sie entglitt einem, bevor man wusste, was geschah, und richtete sich gegen einen. Der Geliebte wurde zum Feind, zur tödlichsten Waffe, die, die einen garantiert ins Herz traf. Wenn nicht aus eigenem Willen, dann durch den Willen anderer. Bei Aya-chan war es so gewesen und bei Youji sollte es nicht noch einmal passieren. Schmerzen und Hass waren ein so viel stärkeres Siegel als Hoffnung und er würde es ihm aufdrücken, damit er ewig blieb. Sein Siegel... etwas, dass ihn an ihn binden würde, so wie die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm. Sin... Sinner...   
Mein! zischte der Gedanke durch seinen Verstand. Er presste sich enger an Youji, beugte sich hinab zu seiner Schulter - und erstarrte. Was war das für ein Zeichen?  
  
Youji (0:02 AM) : Es tat weh, es tat so verflucht weh... Dumpf und hart. Nicht so wie letzte Nacht. Warum dachte er immer wieder daran? Und wieder entfloh der Gedanke, entglitt ihm einfach. Dumpf, hart. Doch plötzlich, durch die dunkeln Schleier um ihn herum nahm er wahr, dass sein Peiniger aufgehört hatte, inne hielt. Ein raues, abfälliges Lachen entglitt seinen Lippen: "Was ist, du bist doch wohl nicht schon fertig?" Youji rührte sich nicht, keinen Millimeter.  
  
Aya (0:15 AM) : Luft entwich seiner Lunge, wurde herausgepresst, als sich seine Brust schmerzhaft heftig zusammenzog... Wie in Trance strich er mit der Hand über Youjis Schulter, berührte die... ja, was war es... seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen... eine Bisswunde... Oh Gott, eine Bisswunde. Ein Zeichen des Teufels. Wer? Sein völliges Unverständnis steigerte sich zu Panik, ernüchterte dann wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube zu Erkenntnis. Scheiße, was tat er hier? Er ... die Schärfe des Wortes riss ihn in tausend kleine Scherben... er vergewaltigte Youji, seinen Teamkollegen, seinen ... Freund, seinen Liebhaber... Wie konnte er so grausam sein? Hektisch zog er sich zurück, hastete auf die Beine. Selbstekel und Hass ließen ihn erzittern. Er besah seine Hände, konnte nicht glauben, dass er einen Finger an Youji gelegt hatte... Dann sah er an sich herab und übergab sich beinahe. Blut! Youjis Blut an seinem Schwanz. Gegen seinen Willen glitt sein Blick zwischen Youjis gewaltsam gespreizte Beine. "Nein..." ein ersticktes Flüstern entrang seiner Kehle. "Nein..." Aber das Bild wollte nicht verschwinden. Hitze stieg in ihm auf, ihm schwirrte der Kopf...tausend Gedanken, wirr wie ein Schwarm wütender Bienen und doch war es ein einziger Satz, der klar und deutlich hervorstand.  
Ich habe ihn vergewaltigt!   
Aya hielt es keine weitere Sekunde aus, er drohte vor Schock ohnmächtig zu werden. Fiebrig fuhr er durch sein Haar, dann wand er sich ab und rannte die Stufen hinauf - versuchte dieser Wahrheit zu entkommen...wie ein gehetztes Tier, das gejagt wurde... nur, dass er diesmal selbst der Jäger war...   
  
Youji (0:29 AM) : Hm, einfach liegen bleiben, nicht bewegen, irgendwann hört alles auf. So'n Quatsch! In einer kraftlosen Geste drehte er sich auf den Rücken, den einen Arm über die Augen gelegt. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen... Und wieder lachte er rau auf, während er in eine sitzende Position kam, vor Schmerz, der durch seinen Unterleib zuckte, kurz zusammenfuhr, ihn dann jedoch ignorierte. Dann schossen ihm seltsam Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
Die Küche musste unbedingt geputzt werden, bevor Omi oder Ken sie betraten. Müde und immer noch allem Anschein vollkommen von der Situation unberührt griff er nach seiner Hose - Leder war ja so beständig - zog sie an und erhob sich, leicht schwankend, die Schmerzen immer noch ignorierend. Er fuhr sich durch Haar und sah sich um. Blut auf weißen Fliesen, prima, bei Teppich wäre es schon schwieriger. Wie in Trance setzte er sich in Bewegung, klaubte die Kleidungsstücke zusammen, wischte das Blut fort und trabte dann langsam, immer nur an den nächsten Schritte denkend hinauf, zu seinem Appartement.  
Die Tür fiel klackend hinter ihm ins Schloss, die Kleidung wurde achtlos in den Mülleimer fallen gelassen, im Gehen zog er die Hose wieder aus, ließ sie achtlos fallen. Irgendwann stand er in der Dusche, mit den Händen an der Wand abgestützt, Wasser prasselte in seinen Nacken. Dass es eiskalt war bemerkte er nicht. Und dann kam er langsam wieder, der Schmerz, die alles verschlingende Bestie schlich sich zurück aus dem Schatten ins Licht, stürzte alles ins Chaos, in Verwirrung. Und ein erstes und gleichzeitig letztes leises und dumpfes Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen, während er kraftlos an der Wand hinabrutschte. Dann unterbrach die Stille nur noch das Plätschern des Wassers.  
  
***  
  
Youji (1:07 AM) : Irgendwann bemerkte er doch, dass seine Zähne vor Kälte heftig klapperten und er raffte das letzte Bisschen Verstand zusammen, dass er noch besaß. Ein Handgriff und es war auf einmal fast gespentisch still, jetzt wo das Wasser nicht mehr prasselte. Müde erhob er sich. Wenigstens hatte es alle sichtbaren Spuren an seinem Körper beseitigt, von dem einen oder anderen blauen Fleck mal ganz abgesehen.  
Nicht mal sein Anblick, des wirklich grauenhaft war, konnte ihn aus seinem Zustand reißen, während er sich beteiligungslos im Spiegel anstarrte. Die Lippen waren blau, tiefe Augenringe lagen und seinen Augen und seine Haut hatte einen stumpfen Grauton angekommen. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte griff er in seine Unterwäschenschublade, entnahm eine Boxershorts, streifte sie über und das einzige, wonach ihm jetzt noch verlangte war sein Bett. Erstaunlicherweise war er bereits nach wenigen Sekunden weggedöst.  
  
**  
  
"Aufstehen, du verpennte Socke!"  
Die Worte drangen aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr, verwirrten ihn, irgendwer hämmerte gegen seine Tür. Omi. Stöhnend warf Youji einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. 12:30 Uhr, aha.   
"Nun steh schon auf, du hast Schicht, schon vergessen? Und drück dich nicht wieder!" Darauf folgte Stille, doch selbst die schien in seinen Ohren wiederzuhallen. Er hatte nichts vergessen, nicht die Nacht, nicht den Morgen. Hm, Schock, stand er vielleicht unter Schock oder so? War jedenfalls erträglich. Doch mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er unmöglich jetzt runter in den Laden gehen konnte. Die Chance *ihn* dann einfach mit seiner Schlinge zu erwürgen, einfach, weil ihm so danach war, war zu groß.  
"Sorry Sexy", murmelte er leise die Tür an, als könne Omi seine Worte immer noch hören. "Ich werde mich heute wieder um den Dienst drücken."  
  
Keine Viertelstunde später verließ er über die Feuertreppe das Haus und lief einfach drauf los, geradeaus. Zigaretten, er brauchte jetzt unbedingt Zigaretten. Angespannt sah er sich um, bis sein Blick auf einen kleinen Kiosk am Rande eines Parks fiel. Der seltsame Blick, mit dem der Verkäufer ihn musterte fiel ihm nicht auf, auch nicht, dass er viel zu viel bezahlte. Ein Weile ging er weiter, ließ sich schließlich auf eine Bank fallen. Ruhe, niemand zu sehen. Ein Fluppe zwischen den Lippen schloss es schließlich die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
Schuldig (1:21 AM) : Schuldig ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hätte irgendetwas sagen sollen, irgendetwas tun sollen. Alles wäre jedenfalls besser gewesen, als einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und abzuhauen! Zum Teufel nochmal, er war ein Killer, tötete, wenn es Geld brachte, zerstörte Menschenleben wie andere Insekten zerdrückten - und trotzdem konnte er diesem verdammten Mistkerl nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Gequält die Luft einziehend streckte er sich und versuchte, wieder etwas Blut in seine eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen zu bekommen. Super Idee, dachte er grimmig, im Auto Schlafen ist echt ne Erholung! Knurrend stieg er aus und knallte die Tür zu. Er brauchte Bewegung, da half alles nichts. Und nen Liter Eimer Kaffee, und Kippen! Dringend! Er reckte sich, sah sich schließlich um. Die helle Wintersonne verbreitete ihr weißes Licht und ließ alles seltsam klar und gestochen scharf wirken. Genau das richtige, wenn man die Augen am liebsten wieder geschlossen hätte, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Wenigstens schreckte die schleichende Kälte die meisten Menschen ab, so dass er sich einigermaßen frei bewegen konnte, körperlich wie geistig. An einem Kiosk erstand er einen heißen Pappbcher extra starken Kaffees, stürzte das heiße Gesöff hinunter, verbrannte sich den Gaumen - und bestellte gleich noch zwei Cappuccino. Dazu drei Päckchen Kippen und ein neues Feuerzeug. Herz, was begehrst du mehr? Naja, ne Kugel im Kopf wäre auch nicht zu verachten gewesen, aber Selbstmitleid war - egal, wie verdient es erscheinen mochte - nicht sein Fall und so seufzte er bloß lautstark und stapelte seine Beute zu einem transportablen Stapel zusammen. Vielleicht konnte er auf einer Bank im Park etwas Nachdenken.  
  
Schuldig (1:30 AM) : Als er sich dem kleinen See genähert hatte und nach einer Bank möglichst nah am Wasser umsah, hätte er vor Schreck beinahe alles fallengelassen. Da saß doch schon jemand! Und zwar ein ihm ziemlich bekannter Jemand. Zumindest was das Aussehen betraf, bei den tonlosen Gedanken, die eher trübe Emotionen als wirkliche Überlegungen waren, war er sich nicht so sicher. Schmerz... Leere... Angst... Leere... Verzweiflung... Schmerz... die schwachen Wellen gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein. Es gab Situationen, da bereiteten diese Stimmungen großes Vergnügen, aber jetzt ließ es ihn schaudern. Diese unterschwellige Leere, die sich wie ein Mantel um alle klaren Gedanken und Gefühle gelegt hatte, war beunruhigend. Er kannte diesen Zustand nur zu gut. Opfer, denen ein tiefer Schock versetzt wurde, der sie an dem Kern ihres Glaubens traf, zerfielen langsam... so jemand, der einen Mord an einem geliebten Menschen mitangesehen hatte... so wie ein Vergewaltigungsopfer... so wie dieser Geist... Youjis Geist, wurde es ihm wieder bewusst und schon trugen ihn seine Beine auf die müde zusammengesunkene Gestalt zu...Alles andere hätte er nicht ertragen...   
  
Youji (1:35 AM) : Hm, die Sonne tat gut... Er hatte gerade den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken gelegt, als er Schritte vernahm. Niemand, der sich besondere Mühe gab, sich anzuschleichen. Youji kippte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, blinzelte gegen das Licht - und riss die Augen schlagartig auf. Für einen Moment starrte er die Person, die sich ihm näherte nur verständnislos an. Dann lachte er, trocken und ehrlich amüsiert:  
"Du meine Güte, dich wird man ja tatsächlich nicht los, was?"  
  
Schuldig (1:36 AM) : Schuldig konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. "Gott, siehst du Scheiße aus!"  
  
Youji (1:38 AM) : "Danke, gleichfalls." Damit wedelte er mit einem Finger in Richtung Schuldigs Haare. "Im Auto gepennt, was? Jaja, sowas sieht der Kennerblick sofort." Er grinste zurück, warum wusste er nicht so genau.  
  
Schuldig (1:45 AM) : "Immer noch besser als du." murrte Schuldig und lachte dann. "Naja, dann macht es ja nichts aus, wenn ich mich dazusetze. Zusammen verschrecken wir auch den letzten Passanten, sollte hier einer vorbei kommen, natürlich." Und schon hatte er sich neben Youji auf der Bank niedergelassen, streckte seufzend die Beine aus. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigen nebeneinander, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille, Schuldig spürte sogar, wie der Nebel um Youjis Geist sich ein wenig lichtete, zumindest soweit, dass dieses hohle Dröhnen verstummte, sehen konnte er nichts - und war mehr als froh drum. "Und kitten, was darf´s sein?" feixte Schuldig dann und deutete auf den Stapel auf seinem Schoß. "Ich mach dir auch nen Freundschaftspreis, nur für dich..."  
  
Youji (1:50 AM) : Youji hob eine Augenbraue. Diese Situation war mehr als skurril. Er rutschte ein wenig herum - und wünschte sich bereits im nächsten Moment, es nicht getan zu haben, als der Schmerz ihn kurz zusammen zucken ließ. Shit! "Ein Freundschaftspreis, soso..." Er schielte schief auf das Sammelsurium, bis er mit einem fast sehnsüchtigen Blick an einem Cappuchino hängen blieb.  
  
Schuldig (1:53 AM) : Schuldig warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick zu, als er das leise Aufstöhnen seiner Gedanken spürte. Das war doch mal ein klar Gedanke: Schmerz... Wenigstens etwas. Sein lockeres Grinsen verriet jedoch nichts von seinen Gedanken, zusätzlich wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen. "Hm, ja, der Cappuccino sieht wirklich verlockend aus, nicht wahr?"  
  
Youji (1:55 AM) : "Also, um wieder auf den Freundschaftspreis zurück zu kommen...", setzte Youji an, löste seinen Blick von dem wirklich verlockenden Gesöff und blickte Schuldig offen in die Augen. "Wie sähe der denn für einen Cappuccino aus, hm?"  
  
Schuldig (1:56 AM) : "Ach, ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll. Sagen wir, ich hab was gut, okay?" Er nahm einen Pappbecher in die Hand und schwenkte ihn verführerisch vor Youjis Augen hin und her.  
  
Youji (2:01 AM) : Einen Augenblick verengten sich seine Augen misstrauisch, dann wurde sein Blick skeptisch, schließlich jedoch seufzte er resignierend. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen, also, warum nicht? "Geht klar." Damit schnappte der sich das Getränk, entfernte den Pappdeckel und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur den Geruch, bevor er einen ersten Schluck nahm. "Danke", nuschelte er dann wieder aus einem unverstädnlichen Grund in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
  
Schuldig (2:08 AM) : Schuldig verfolgte Youjis Bewegung, interessiert was für eine Wirkung das Koffein wohl auf seine Gedanken haben würde und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, wer Youji so zugerichtet hatte. Nicht, dass er sich das nicht denken konnte, an Erfahrung mangelte es ihn in dieser Hinsicht sicherlich nicht, aber so lange er seinen Verdacht nicht eingestand, war er praktisch nicht existent. Zumindest theorethisch... Herrje, seit wann glaubte er daran, dass seine Illusionen ihm selbst gegenüber wirkten? Diese Unschuld hatte er schon lange verloren. Also gut, Neugier war schließlich sein weiter Vorname und bevor ihn Youjis Erinnerung mit einem mal überrollte, tastete er sich lieber stückchenweise vor. In den dunkelsten Gewässern lauerten schließlich die größten Monster. Ruhig griff er selbst nach seinem Cappuchino, kippte auch hier gleich mit einem Schluck die Hälfte herunter. Kaffee war das letzte, was er als Genuss bezeichnen würde, aber das Koffein war ungeschlagen, also nichts wie runter damit. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, wärmte sich an dem Rest die Finger und sah wieder zu Youji.  
"Hattest wohl nicht den besten Morgen, ne?"  
  
Youji (2:14 AM) : War ja klar. Youji verdrehte leicht die Augen, blickte Schuldig dann wieder direkt an, grübelte einen Moment. "Okay, bevor du dir die Mühe machst... und stöbern", er tippte mit einem Finger gegen seine Stirn, "wirst du eh. Also machen wirs doch ein wenig leichter, hm?" Und damit ging Youji trocken und wieder in seiner Beobachter Rolle alles in Gedanken durch, was geschehen war, seit sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Nur die Duschenszene war irgendwie leicht verschowmmen. Aber iirgendwie bedeutete es ihm noch immer nicht wirklich viel. "Ja", fuhr er dann mit einem sarkastischen Unterton fort, "war nicht der beste Morgen. Zufrieden?" Dann starrte er wieder auf den See.  
  
Schuldig (2:20 AM) : Also doch. Schuldig sagte nichts, nahm Youji nur den Cappuchino aus der Hand, stellte ihn gemeinsam mit seinem eigenen und den Kippen neben sich auf die Bank und beugte sich zu Youji. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er erst über die leicht geschwollene Wange, mit der er wohl irgendwo gegen geknallt war, dann den Kiefer hinab zu seinem Kinn, drehte Youjis Gesicht zu sich, berührte seine Lippen schließlich mit dem Daumen. Glaub mir, kitten, in gewisser Weise ist es das Beste, was dir passieren konnte.  
  
Youji (2:24 AM) : Ihn hatte seit gestern Abend nichts wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht, außer dem hier. Er starrte Schuldig einfach nur an.  
"Aha..." Nein, musste er das jetzt verstehen? Was geschehen war hatte ihn höchstens in der Entscheidung, die er gestern Abend bereits gefällt hatte bestärtkt.  
  
Schuldig (2:29 AM) : "Dummes Kitten, du hast deine Frage gerade selbst beantwortet. Denk drüber nach, ich bin ja da." Grinste er und tippte Youji gegen die Stirn, entließ ihn schließlich aus der Berührung.   
Stattdessen hob er einen Stein vom Boden auf und ließ ihn ins Wasser springen. Plitsch, Plitsch, Plitsch und weg war er. Einfach langsam unter die Oberfläche getaucht, obwohl es so ausgesehen hatte, als würde er darüber hinwegsegeln. Tragisch, tragisch... Schuldig grinste schief.   
  
Youji (2:36 AM) : Drüber nachdenken? Nein, eigentlich wollte er das nicht. Er wollte gar nicht mehr denken. Schließlich zog er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche und betrachtete schließlich den unschuldig aussehen Dartpfeil, dessen Spitze jedoch seltsam im Morgenlicht glitzerte. Gift war was feines... besonders Omis Gift. Aber er hatte das Ding ja nicht ohne Grund bereist gestern Abend mitgehen lassen.  
  
Schuldig (2:43 AM) : "Ich sag ja nicht, dass du es jetzt tun musst. Irgendwann verstehst du schon, was ich meine, das tun sie alle." Als er das sagte, klang er seltsam weit entfernt, als spräche er von etwas, das ihn sehr anstrengen würde, auch wenn man es ihm ansonsten nicht ansah.  
"Du willst mir doch nichts tun, oder?" fragte er unvermittelt. Schuldig hatte seinen Blick nicht von der Stelle gelöst, an der der Stein versunken war, aber sein Grinsen hatte sich verändert. Nicht mehr nachdenklich, ironisch oder verspottend, sondern leicht neckend, wissend. Gott, wie unterschiedlich eine einzige Geste doch wirken konnte!   
  
Youji (2:53 AM) : "Hmpf. Du bist ganz schön anstrengend, weißt du das?" Er überlegte geschlagene fünf Sekunden, ob er den Pfeil in den See pfeffern sollte, er konnte schließlich noch von einer Brücke springen, aber dann steckte er ihn wieder ein.  
  
"Allerdings weiß ich das. Du bist schließlich nicht der Erste, der das sagt oder denkt.", grinste Schuldig und nahm noch einen Schluck Cappuchino, wobei sein Blick an Youji haftete. "Aber ehrlich gesagt, genieße ich es anstrengend zu sein. Und es funktioniert, wie es scheint. Was hast du heute Abend vor?"  
  
Youji (9:40 PM) : Von der Frage im ersten Moment irritiert blickte er auf und sah dem anderen in die Augen. "Nichts", rutschte ihm da auch schon heraus, wofür er sich am liebsten auf die zunge gebissen hätte. Dann verzog er skeptisch und schon das schlimmste befürchtend das Gesicht ein wenig und wartete gespannt, was nun folgen würde.  
  
Schuldig (9:41 PM) : "Lüg nicht!" Er nippte genüsslich an seinem Kaffee, amüsiert von der aufsteigenden Unruhe und... Neugier in Youjis Blick. "Du triffst dich mit mir, ist das etwa nichts?" führte dann fort und leckte sich einladend über die Lippen.  
  
Youji (9:49 PM) : Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas protestierendes zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann jedoch gleich wieder, ohne einen Ton gesagt zu haben. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Gegenüber. Warum, zur Hölle, denn nicht? Ein leichter Schauer überkam ihn, als er bei Schuldig Geste an die vergangene Nacht denken musste. Dann beschloss er, auf das Ganze einzugehen, stützte den Arm auf die Lehne der Bank und sein Kinn auf die Hand, das Gesicht mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Amüsiertheit und ein wenig Herausforderung verzogen. "Aha, so sieht das also aus. Was hat der Herr denn vor, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"  
  
Schuldig (9:53 PM) : "Och, nichts besonderes. Ich dachte, ich könnte mein kleines Kitten mal ins Kino ausführen. Etwas...Entspannung praktizieren, hm, wie wärs? Wenn du damit leben kannst, dass ich für dich zahle, hol ich dich um acht ab und wir gehen in die Spätvorstellung." lockte er und kopierte Youjis unwiderstehliches Playboylächeln. "Und keine Angst, ich behandle meine Dates immer gut."  
  
Youji (9:57 PM) : Youji musste plötzlich grinsen. "So einem Lächeln kann man einfach nicht widerstehen. Und eine Einladung sollte man auch nicht ausschlagen, oder?" Dann lachte er sogar leise auf. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie der andere das machte - ehrlich gesagt, wollte er das auch gar nicht so genau wissen - aber er fühlte sich besser, entspannter. Da gab es nun etwas, auf das er gespannt sein konnte.  
  
Schuldig (10:07 PM) : Zufrieden grinsend streckte er sich ausgiebig, sah Youji dann wieder an. "Hach ja, das bessert gleich die Laune, was?" Jadegrüne Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Also, kitty, ich muss dann leider zurück. Braddy vermisst sein Schoßhündchen." Er lachte leise und war mit einem Satz aufgesprungen, blieb noch vor Youji stehen und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. "Also um acht. Und zieh dir was Nettes an, ja? Ich hab gern was Hübsches an meiner Seite." Bevor Youji etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er ihm einen sinnlichen Kuss entgegengeflüstert und sich wieder zurück gezogen. Schuldig schnappte sich seine Kippenpäckchen und den halbleeren Cappuccino - und verschwand schließlich lachend in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.  
Youji (10:17 PM) : Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihm nach. Würde mich mal interessieren, was hinter der Fassade vorgeht, überlegte er schließlich leicht melancholisch, schüttelte jedoch wieder den Kopf, wenn auch um diesmal dadurch auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Nun war er wieder allein, starrte auf den See. Was nun? Wieder zurück in den Laden? Er seufzte leise, was anderes blieb ihm wohl nicht übrig, überlegte er leicht grimmig. Und aus irgend einem Grund wollte er auch nicht, dass Omi oder Ken sich Sorgen machten. Die Gedanken an einen gewissen eiskalten Rotschopf, verdrängte er erfolgreich, während er langsam zurück schlenderte und schon bald den Laden in einiger Entfernung sah.  
  
***  
  
Nordi: Und cut.   
Diva: Das wars, aber liebe Kinnas, lassts euch sache: Noch ist nicht das Ende aller Tage, wir kommen wieder, keine Frage...   
Braddy: Und darf ich endlich auch. *dreckiglach*   
Nordi: *shriek* Wah, Diva, nimm das Monster da weg.  
Diva: *braddy fragend anschau* Monster? Mein kleines süßes Lieblingssadistenlein? *braddy zum chibi formatieren lass und auf den Arm nehm*  
Braddy: *deathglare* Hey du, lass mich runter. SOFORT.  
Diva: Och, isser nich süß. Mein kleines, süßes Putziwutzi...*tätschel*  
Nordi: Herrje, da haben sich zwei gefunden...*sigh* Naja... Youji und Schu schnapp Geh ich halt auch mal... Bis dann  
Aya: *auftauch* Bleib stehen. Das ist *mein* Spielzeug!! katanzück und hinterherrenn* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINS!!!  
Nordi: *umdreh* Ach Aya-baby. Du auch hier? Schön...*chibi aya einpack* Jetzt hätt ich dich doch glatt vergessen... Tse...  
*  
Diva: *von dem Treiben nix mitkrieg* *anderweitig beschäftigt ist*  
Brad: *wieder normale Größe hab* *ans Bett gefesselt ist* Was soll das?  
Diva: *auf brad sitz* *grins* Ach, Braddy, ich weiß, du bist es andersherum gewöhnt, aber naya, das kann ich leider nicht verantworten... Du gehörst mir. You understand? But don´t worry, I´ll treat you nicely.  
  
Brad: Ack, hilfe... 


End file.
